Across Time and Space
by pikachumomma
Summary: Severus is alone and Hogwarts can see the hurt that young Severus is radiating.  She gathers up her magic and brings his soul mate from another universe.
1. Chapter 1

In a world where the Tom Riddle is only a politician wanting and fighting for pureblood rights and magical children's safety; there is no war, no Death Eaters, no Order of the Phoenix and no Boy-Who-Lived. Unfortunately there are still abusive parents, bullies, childhood rivalries, and teachers who favor their own house. There was a Severus Snape who wanted nothing more than to escape his childhood home and was excited to be attending Hogwarts but his hope of having a peaceful time at school was crush by a group of boys who took up tormenting with in the first week of school for simply being a slimy Slytherin as well as second hand supplies and clothes. It was only made worse when a Gryffindor girl in his year befriended him. It wasn't until the end second month of school on Halloween that something happened to changed his life.

Hogwarts was sentient being from absorbing all of the leftover magic that was being taught within her walls. She had seen how horrible Severus Snape was being treated and made the decision to bring his soul-mate to him since he was in a different world where war raged and his soul-mate was in the middle of it. A key player that needed a reminder that there was more to live for and he would be able to help young Severus. The only downfall is that she would only be able to bring him to Severus a couple times a year when there was extra help from magic and nature.

So Halloween night a sad and angry Severus was laying on his bed in the dormitories curtains drawn closed when a bright light appeared on his bed and when the light faded away Severus was nervous and frighten that there was a black haired man with broad shoulders sitting at the end of his bed in nothing but his sleep clothes looking confused and amused as if listening to someone talk but there was no sound. When the man finally looked at young Severus who was sitting rigid and frighten the man smiled and said, "I'm Hadrian your soul mate."

That was most likely not the smartest thing to say to a scared eleven year old, but then again this was Severus for as much he let his emotion show when alone, he was rather smart and cunning.

"You can't hurt me then." It wasn't a question, it was a statement and uttered as if it was assurance, but the man answered anyways.

"Never," and the man's green eyes bore into him.

"Why are you here?" Severus questioned.

"Hogwarts believed that we needed each other, unfortunately I can only stay for the night," Hadrian answered not making a move closer to Severus which was appreciated.

"So what is your name precious?" Hadrian asked relaxing on the bed.

Severus blushed faintly since his mother passed when he was a young child he hasn't been called an endearment much less one like that.

"So Severus which house are you in?" Hadrian asked he knew a Severus in his own world had been a Slytherin and had been one of his best friends before that dark lord bastard killed him. He also knew that the Severus in his own world could never have been his soul mate or if he had there had been too much past, even if they became friends there was no way they could find love and happiness with each other.

"Sytherin," Severus answered proudly.

"A good house, I was almost placed there myself," Hadrian answered confusing Severus a bit if the scrunch up face meant anything.

"What house are you in now?" Severus asked curiously.

"Apparently I have more brashness in me and ended up in Gryffindor," Hadrian answered with a laugh.

"So you are just like them! How could you!" Severus shouted with hurt in his voice and would later wonder why he was showing emotion to a practical stranger even if he was his soul-mate.

"Them?" Hadrian asked confused sitting up before complete anger settled on to his features and Severus was weary from the change of emotions.

"Are they perchance James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew?" Hadrian asked in what he thought was rather steady considering how pissed he was at his father and friends, even if they technically wasn't his father just yet.

"Yes," Severus answered confused at how his soul mate new his tormentors and why he was so angry.

Severus heard a few muttered cursed and mumbles that he couldn't make heads or tails. It was fascinating to watch Hadrian though, as Severus could see that Hadrian was processing and thinking about something rather quickly when he saw Hadrian exhale a rather long breath and smiled at him in a rather devious smile that Severus would learn that meant trouble for those who hurt him.

"Alright Severus this is what we will do," and Hadrian rapidly told him of his plan how to get revenge on those boys. Hadrian spent three hours teaching Severus the correct spells and not letting him move on until he had mastered them when Hadrian seemed to paused for a moment. With a twinkle in his eye, Hadrian focused back on Severus and told him that the Gryffindor boys were sleep and that they could execute their plan. Grinning Severus poked his head out of his curtains and saw that all of the boys in his room were also a sleep and wondered how they hadn't heard them. When he asked Hadrian mere said, "Hogwarts," before standing and stretching to his full height of 6'3".

"Lets go," Hadrian said when his smile in place as he held out his hand to the young boy. Grinning as well Severus took the hand and followed Hadrian to the Gryffindor rooms where the boys were asleep and they quickly and efficient cast the spells that would color their skin as well their hair to Slytherin colors before Hadrian charmed their clothes to flash 'Slytherin's rule, Gryffindor's drool'. Stealthy the duo made their way back to Severus's bed sitting opposite of each other. They looked each other in the eye before laughing. Eventually the laughter settled down and Severus asked, "Why would you insult you own house?"

"Truthfully? I could belong in all of the houses and no one messes with my soulmate," Hadrian answered with such conviction that Severus felt that Hadrian spoke truth and knew that he wasn't alone in the world anymore. It was a wonderful feeling.

"Severus I only have an hour left before I have to go and you need to sleep since it is well past 2 in the morning."

Now that Hadrian mentioned it Severus did feel tired but he didn't want him to leave, and said as much completely un-Slytherin but it was truth.

Hadrian looked at him sadly for a moment before crawling over to the boy and pulling him into a hug and said, "This won't be the last time you see me Precious. I will come as often as Hogwarts can afford. Next time when I come to see you, I will have something so we can still talk, even if we can't see each other ok?"

Severus nodded against his shoulder before drifting asleep warm and safe in his soul-mate's arms.

When he woke up the next day, Severus was alone and confused before noticing a note and black wolf plushie on his pillow near his head. Severus read the note:

_Dear Precious,_

_I hope you slept well and are not fretting that I wasn't there when you woke. Remember it wasn't a dream and hopefully we will see each other soon. I transfigured one of your pillowcases into the wolf as it is my animagus form called Demon. Hopefully it will remind you that you are not alone now. _

_Have fun and make sure to show me the memory of our prank when we meet again._

_Forever yours,_

_Hadrian_

Severus smiled and had an enjoyable day, hoping that Hadrian would return soon.

It was a couple months later when Hadrian returned and as promised he brought a two way journal for Severus that they could communicate even through space and time. Severus felt genuinely happy when he watched his soul-mate full belly laugh at the memory of their prank, but he had noticed that Hadrian was looking a little tired.

Hadrian taught him a few more prank spells before he had to leave.

Over the next years, Severus would see Hadrian 4 or 5 times a year and Hadrian was always teaching him something new to either prank the dubbed 'Marauders' or something to defend himself with as well as leaving him money for the summer to spend at the Leaky Cauldron away from his abusive father and for new school supplies as well as clothes. That had been an argument that Severus lost due to pure fact that Hadrian wanted to and had almost begged and used the puppy eyes. For some who was older and more mature, Hadrian knew how to work the puppy eyes. Severus also noticed that while he grew and matured Hadrian stayed the same, well he began to look more tired and ragged as well as having new scars. Severus had asked once and Hadrian answered, "For you a couple of months pass by, for me it has only a couple days to week that pass by."

Severus figured that Hogwarts wanted them to be able to the same age when they finally would be able to be together. As Severus grew older, more cuddles were involved and eventually some kisses were exchanged but Hadrian wouldn't have let it go further saying that it would better to wait until he could actually stay with Severus full time. Severus learned of the war that his soul-mate was in and more recently that Hadrian need an hour or two of just holding Severus close before they could move on to learning new spells. In exchange, Severus informed Hadrian all about the current events of Severus's world and Tom Riddle's political campaign and the actual good he was accomplishing with it.

It was during his sixth year that things got out of hand between him and the marauders. Their ring leader, James still believes the Severus was after Lily as well as that Severus was able to prank them back either just as tame or as fiercely thanks to Hadrian explaining new spells in the journal when needed, but Severus always felt bad disturbing Hadrian knowing that he was at war fighting for his life while he was just dealing with bullies, so lately he hadn't been telling his soul-mate that the Marauders were being more vicious which is probably why he now hanging upside down being taunted about liking Lily and being a worthless half-blood wishing for his Hadrian to save him. Severus was near breaking point as the ground shook and a bright a light appeared revealing a tall muscular man with shaggy black hair wearing blood stained battle robes and a sword dripping blood.

James and his gang shocked at seeing a man appear dropped the spell and the man caught their prey in his arms and whispered something and gave him a kiss before looking at them with piercing emerald eyes. They felt as if their souls were being weighed and measured and were found lacking.

Hadrian had just beheaded Voldemort when in his heart and soul felt his Precious's pain and overwhelming humiliation. _Lady Hogwarts I am no longer needed here, please take me once and for all to my beloved. _He felt his body being wrapped in light and appearing in the same spot where his precious was hanging upside with tears in his eyes. Quickly catching his beloved as the spell was released, Hadrian heard Severus whispering, "You came, you actually came when I needed you the most."

"I will always be here my most precious," Hadrian whisper pressing his lips to Severus in a chaste fashion but still conveying the message of intense love and devotion.

When Hadrian turned to look at those guilty, he felt nothing but sadness and disappointment. Even in a world with no war, they were still biased and cruel. Shaking his head he gently set Severus on his feet and tucked him into his side. Severus was not short but he was still an inch or two shy of his height. Sheathing his sword after swinging his sword in a downward flick to fling the excessive blood off of his sword, Hadrian waved his hand and suddenly all of the Marauders were upside down in the same position Severus was and when he let them down, he let them fall into crumpled heaps before turning and bringing Severus with him as they made their way towards Hogwarts.

Unfortunately they were waylaid by the Headmaster.

"Just who do you think you are accosting my students in such way sir?" Dumbledore asked calmly. He had felt the grounds and wards shake and hurriedly made his way towards the area of disturbance when he saw a well-built man with unruly black hair in battle robes using harmful spells against his favorite students.

"A soul-mate seeking retribution against those who harmed my beloved," Hadrian answered as he looked squarely into Dumbledore's eyes. OH how he hated this man. Second chances and scolding don't change people.

Dumbledore was taken aback by the boldness of the young man in front of him. He has never seen this man before but he spoke with power and his aura was unlike any he had seen before. Then there was the fact that he was dressed for battle and held himself as a warrior always on edge. Shifting his gaze he noticed Severus pressed against the man's side looking far happier than he has ever seen. Hmm maybe this could work out to my advantage on getting rid of Riddle.

"Am I to assume that young Severus here is your soul-mate?" Dumbledore answered with a twinkle.

"You will address my beloved by correct procedures Headmaster. As well as replacing the notion of using either myself or mate," Hadrian had recognized the scheming twinkle in the headmaster's eye, "I am not one to be trifled with. Now if you will excuse me, but I need to get to either the infirmary or St. Mungos before my magic takes desperate measures."

"What? Why?" Severus asked eyes narrowing as he moved the battle robes to see his love's body only to gasp seeing blood seeping out of a serious looking wound.

Not looking down at his precious, Hadrian continued to stare straight into Dumbledore's eyes taunting him to try and take a peek into his mind. When he finally felt the subtle push Hadrian pulled the headmaster into his mind where dead bodies littered the ground, their faces are of all the people that were killed for the Greater Good or The Headmaster's chess pieces. Some were gruesome deaths others quite humane.

"You killed these people in my world due to your scheming ways you old fool. I had to clean up your mess. Do not interfere with mine life or Severus's life or you will find that Politician Riddle will have the most incredible backing you will ever see. I strongly urge you to treat me with respect or you will meet your unsavory end," Harry promised Dumbledore in his mind as the dead bodies began to move and climb upon the man trying to feast on his mind strength.

When Dumbledore finally fought his way out of the man's mind, he was pale and shaking as looked at the wounded man who stood strong despite the heavy bleeding.

"I apologize Master Warrior, please allow me to escort you to our infirmary where our Healer can heal those wounds," Dumbledore said humbly as the images from the man's mind were still haunting.

"My soul-mate can escort me, while you deal with the punishment of those four who willing placed a fellow classmate in harms way for a bit of fun. IF their punishment is un-suitable, I will be removing Severus from this learning institution and tutoring him, myself," Hadrian stated his voice as hard as steel and his gaze as ice.

"Come on love, you are bleeding far too much. We need get you to the hospital wing now," Severus said urgently, scared that now that his mate was here, that he would lose him to death.

Hadrian glanced down at his love and smiled before apparating them straight to the hospital wing startling Poppy out of her healer magazines. Looking up she saw young Severus beside a taller man who looked battle weary and in need of rest and relaxation. She felt Hogwarts explain the man before her and Poppy felt a pang of sadness at the life he had to live.

"So is this the young man that stole Severus's heart?" Poppy teased as she walked up to them and smiled seeing the happiness Severus's eyes even if his cheeks were turning a bit pink.

"Oh? Have you been talking about me Precious?" Hadrian asked nuzzling Severus's hair.

"I've been studying with her for the last couple of months," Severus answered ushering him to the nearest bed and forcing him to sit down.

"Yeah? Any reason?" Hadrian asked removing his robes and clothing until he was standing in the silky green boxers that Severus had gifted him upon his second to last visit. Severus had seen the plain cotton ones that Hadrian had been wearing and was horrified that while Hadrian give him money to spend on himself, Hadrian didn't really buy himself anything. Severus was and is bound and determined to change that.

"Every time I see you, you are more battered and bruised than the last time, at least I would be able to treat your wounds," Severus said stepping to the other side of Hadrian letting Poppy do her thing.

"Well, Hadrian," Poppy started out startling the two, since neither mentioned his name, "Oh please, Hogwarts talks to me all the time as well. I know your whole past and I will aid Hogwarts in getting your documents for here, so you may stay with your Severus. Now let me heal your injuries than you are on bed rest for the rest of the day and I will excuse Severus from his classes to stay with you. No funny business though," Poppy waggled her finger before returning to heal Hadrian.

Hadrian merely leaned his forehead against Severus's middle with his arm wrapped around his legs waiting for the healing to be done. Several minutes later with Severus combing his hair, Hadrian was declared as fit as fiddle albeit a worn out one and was left to rest. Laying on the bed, Hadrian pulled Severus on top of him and hugged him close. Relishing in the thought of never leaving his Precious again and not having to fight anymore, slowly his body relaxed as Severus shifted so he was laying beside Hadrian with his shoes and robes magicked off. Hadrian shifted so that Severus was within the circle of his arms tucked beneath his chin with his leg between Severus's before drifting off into slumber.

AN - I always see and read Harry goes back in time and falls in love with Severus or briefly goes back telling him to wait so kinda combined them and placed it in alternate world. If people like this than there will be another 2 chapters. So let me know how you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

As Hadrian's mind swam through the fogginess of consciousness it was to the feeling of overwhelming soreness and a warm weight on his side. Blinking drowsily Hadrian noticed that he wasn't seeing the vast whiteness that denotes infirmary, but pale green walls and beautiful wood furnishings with a blue comforter covering himself and his Precious. Rubbing the heel of hand in his eye, he careful disentangled his arm from around Severus and sat up to listen to what Hogwarts had to say.

**You are in the Hogwart's Heir rooms, I took the liberty to move you and Severus here while you slept so as not to be disturbed by that foul man with his twinkling.**

_Thank you my lady. Did you by chance have Severus's things moved here as well?_

**Of course I did. Now get up as Poppy, that delightful woman, has sent a letter to Gringotts informing them of your arrival and they are expecting you in an hour. And yes my heir, you can apparate from within these rooms as well.**

_With you and Poppy looking after me, I feel as if I have two mothers. If you wanted to be that is?_

**Hadrian, you are denser than my walls. I named you my heir did I not?**

_Right, sorry mum, _Hadrian apologized sheepishly. He heard Hogwarts snort at him and turned to wake his Precious up. Gently running his fingers down Severus's sleeping face, he mused that the only thing the Severus from his world and his Precious had in common was their love for Potions and their name as well as some shared history, but his Severus was happier and wasn't heading down the dark path.

"Mmmm, stop that…" Severus stated sleepily as he buried his head beneath the pillows.

Smiling, Harry leant down brushed lips against the soft white neck that was still visible while running a calloused hand underneath Severus's shirt.

"What the…?" Severus's eyes popped opened to see a smirking Hadrian looking at him with mischievous looking eyes.

"What are you planngh…" Severus was able to get out before his mouth was claim in a passionate while Hadrian's roaming hand went south caressing Severus bottom and stroking his opening. Severus moaned into Hadrian mouth as Hadrian's hand continued to run their course teasing his nether reigns.

"I wish we could continue, but we have a meeting at Gringotts in 45 minutes, my love," Hadrian whispered as he broke their kiss.

"You are a bloody tease Hadrian," Severus snarked when he regain his breath.

Hadrian smiled, he loved that his soul-mate was comfortable with him to show all of his emotions.

"Mmm, but you love me," Hadrian replied biting Severus's lower lip.

"I do even when you torture me so," Severus answered sitting up he finally realized that they were no longer in the hospital wing nor in the dormitories.

"Hadrian where are we?" he asked looking around at the pleasant décor.

"We are in the Hogwart's Heir rooms," Hadrian answered getting out of bed.

"Why?" Severus asked looking directly at Hadrian naked back.

"Because she has named me her heir and you are my soul-mate," Hadrian replied with a shrug walking towards the bathroom.

Severus sat there shocked that his love and protector was the fabled Hogwarts Heir and told him nonchalantly like it was an everyday occurrence!

He was still sitting there in shock when Hadrian re-emerged from the bathroom with wet hair and a towel wrapped around his waist looking for his battles robes. He watched his scarred mate frown then open the closet door to see to a small amount of clothing hanging and folded on one side and recognized his own clothing on the other.

"Hadrian" Severus asked, as he watched as his mate shrugged at the hanging clothes and dropped his towel to start pulling on his clothes. Severus watched as Hadrian tan form littered with scars disappeared beneath worn out jeans and tight black t-shirt.

"Yes Precious?" Hadrian replied looking at him.

"Why are my clothes in the closet hung up and how did they get there?"

"Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?"

"Yep," Hadrian answered grabbing an outfit for Severus and placing it on their bed.

"Is this one of things, I just accept and nod? Like the previous stories you've told me about?" Severus questioned changing into a pair of slacks and an emerald green shirt. He found he preferred his attire more than his soul-mate's, he felt better and comfortable in it, but he does have to admit that Hadrian pulled off his own outfit.

"Pretty much, just like what's going to happen at Gringotts will most likely shock you as well," Hadrian answered pressing a kiss to Severus's lips and wrapping his arms around Severus since they had finished dressing.

"Ready?" Hadrian asked inches away from Severus's mouth.

"For what?" Severus countered slightly dazed. He loved when Hadrian kissed him and now that he was here Severus was hoping for more.

"This," Hadrian teased with a smirk as he apparated them from the room to the entrance of the Leaky Cauldron where they entered Diagon Alley which strangely enough looked the same before the Second War escaladed in Harry's world.

Severus glared at his soul-mate when they landed but Hadrian pressed a quick kiss to his temple which caused Severus to smile slightly as they made their way to Gringotts.

"You know after Gringotts we should get you some clothing, if your wardrobe looks like it does now," Severus commenting as they passed a couple of clothing stores.

"You don't like my outfit?" Hadrian pouted but it was ruined by the smirk that present.

"You look good, love but if you are going to be Hogwart's Heir you are going to need look like it," Severus explained poking his finger through a hole on Hadrian's jeans.

"It's comfortable though," Hadrian complained making Severus snort.

"Still when was the last time you updated it?" Severus questioned.

"Hmmm, beginning of my sixth year?" Hadrian answered.

"And how old are you now?" Severus asked peering at his mate, he at times thought Hadrian seem far older than his body.

"Nineteen," Hadrian answered with a shrug.

Severus stopped walking and looked at Hadrian which caused Hadrian to stop as well since they were holding hands.

"What?" Hadrian asked looking confused.

"You seem older," Severus replied as he started walking once more. There was obviously more that Severus needed to learn about his mate, but they had the rest of lives so Severus wasn't worried.

"Yeah, war happens. So we are here," Hadrian stated walking up the steps.

Severus rolled his eyes at his soul-mate pointing out the obvious. He was amazed at how confident Hadrian walked up to the Goblin teller and how courteous he was to the creature. He was even more amazed when the Goblin smiled a toothy grin that sent shivers down his spine but walked forward when Hadrian beckoned him closer. He had stayed back a bit to give Hadrian his privacy.

"Severus we will be going to see the Head Director in a moment but I need to tell you a few things. All I ask is that you remember me, not my name and what I did to James Potter," Hadrian stated.

Severus frowned but nodded his okay.

"I've only told you my first name, never my full name. I didn't want you to worry and given your reaction to my being in Gryffindor I didn't want to see your reaction to my last name. But you're older now and more mature. You have also gotten to know me the real me," Hadrian rambled slightly nervous.

"Love you are rambling," Severus said gently with his brows furrowed as he took Hadrian's hands into his own hoping to quell the nervousness that his mate was showing. This was highly un-usually for his soul mate, he was usually more calm and in control.

"My name is Hadrian "Harry" James Potter, in my world I was James Potter's son. But a year and half after I was born my parents died in the war," Hadrian replied looking steadily into Severus's eyes.

"You hexed and pranked your own father? You defended me from your own father?" Severus asked with a twitch of his lips. This was brilliant! James Potter was out-smarted, out-witted, and out-pranked by his own son. Severus felt the love he had for Hadrian grow that Hadrian had put him before his family, his father.

"In theory yes, but this James Potter is not my father as mine died a long time ago. You are the only one precious to me. You are my family," Hadrian stated earnestly willing Severus to believe him rubbing the back of Severus's hands.

"I admit it was probably wise to wait to tell me, but why now? And what about the Severus of your time?"

"Because they are going to do a blood test and I wanted to you to hear it from my own lips not read it on a piece of paper. As for your counterpart? No we weren't soul-mates. So much bad history between us but we were able to become best friends and his death pushed me into anger and misery," Hadrian explained looking slightly anxious.

Severus stared at him for a moment, before smiling beautifully saying, "I trust you Hadrian. I love you as well. I will not abandon you, even if we learn that you are also Merlin's heir."

If Severus's smiled was beautiful than Hadrian's was radiant and the kiss that Severus received was toe curling.

"Excuse me, time to go," a goblin interrupted their kiss.

"Lead the way my good sir," Hadrian said amusing both the goblin and his mate, but Hadrian didn't care since his mate didn't care. Life was good.

The goblin led the way while Hadrian wrapped his arm around Severus shoulder sauntering as they followed the goblin while Severus merely raised his eyebrow at his soul-mate before shaking his head. They were led to an office where a larger goblin sat shuffling through some paperwork.

"My lord, this is the dimension traveler," the nameless goblin stated.

"Very well, you may leave," the large goblin grunted. When the other goblin had left he looked up at the two males standing in his office, one looking amused and the other in shock.

"I am Lord Ironfist, you may take a seat," Ironfist gestured to the two chairs in front of his desk.

"Thank you Lord Ironfist, I would introduce myself but I believe a blood test would be better, but may I introduce my soul-mate, Severus Prince-Snape," the tall man introduced the two of them.

"Indeed, well then you know what to do I presume?" Ironfist asked handing the tall man the ritual dagger and the Blood Test parchment. They often use these ones with new customers or when their client's children have come of age.

The man just smirked and pricked his finger allowing a single drop of blood to be placed. Ironfist almost smiled, this man knew the importance of blood.

The almost smile vanished as the man's name and lineage appeared.

Hadrian 'Harry' James Potter

1980 - ?

Heir to Potter

Heir to Gryffindor

Heir to Hogwarts

Heir to Myrddin (Merlin)

"I guess you can't leave me as you promised you wouldn't if I was Merlin's Heir," Hadrian joked as Severus's mouth dropped.

"I meant it as a joke!" Severus exclaimed, "Merlin, everything does happen to you."

Hadrian merely smirked.

Ironfist looked at the young man in front of him, before saying, "My lord what would you like to do? Seeing as there are already Potters that have control of the Potter and Gryffindor vaults."

"Would it be possible to remove me from the Potters and Gryffindor family tree and allow me to take of Merlin's last name Emrys? As well as claim the Lordship of both Myrddin and Hogwarts?" Hadrian asked looking at the rest of the parchment that stated the amount of gold and artifacts that each vault contained as well as the seats in Wizengamot he would hold.

"That would be possible my Lord, I will have the papers drawn up right away," Ironfist confirmed writing a note to be sent off.

"Could we also have an un-breakable Marriage contract drawn between myself and Severus?" Hadrian questioned which caused Severus to look at him sharply.

"We could but being as he is your soul-mate very few could take him away from you," Ironfist replied appalled that someone would even contemplate it while adding a marriage contract to the note.

"I don't trust Dumbledore and I wish for no one to take away Severus from me," Hadrian stated fiercely as the thought of Dumbledore trying anything boiled his blood.

"It seems we are of the same opinion Lord Emrys. Is Mr. Snape over 16 years of age?" Ironfist questioned with a vicious grin.

"I am," Severus answered calmly even though he was in awe at how far his Hadrian was willing to protect him and in slightly trepidation of the goblin in front of him.

"Then you do not need a parent to sign the contract," Ironfist nodded as he sent the note away.

"Ironfist, I would also like to deposit some money as well," Hadrian said bringing Ironfist's attention back to him.

"How much will you be depositing my Lord?" Ironfist questioned with a slight frown.

"Please after this transaction I think we can be on equal terms, as to answer your question all the gold from my dimension. I had been anticipating on joining my beloved here permanently and emptied my vaults which I believed would be roughly twice the amount in the Potter/Gryffindor vaults combined," Hadrian replied confidently.

"And where is this gold Hadrian?" Ironfist asked looking curiously at the tall male.

Hadrian laughed and out his money pouch and dropped it on the desk.

Ironfist looked at it then Hadrian and said, "That is going to cost you to be emptied. Why not keep it with you?"

"Why not invest it in this Gringotts? I also think I can afford it," Hadrian replied casually but challenging.

"My my Hadrian, I do believe I like you," Ironfist smiled showing his sharp teeth.

Over three hours later and they were finally done. Severus couldn't believe how much signing he had to do and it was nothing compared to what Hadrian had sign, but he felt good. He was engaged to his soul mate, he had access to the Prince Vaults that he had been restricted from due by age but his engagement countered it. The best part was that not only was Hadrian Lord Hogwarts now, but he also had a say in the way things were ran at the school plus with the contract in place the headmaster could do nothing to remove him from Hadrian's side.

Hadrian was happy as well, he was now Hadrian James Emrys, Lord Emrys and Lord Hogwarts with 6 seats in Wizengamot as well the school board. Severus was his and no one was taking him away from Hadrian and he was currently the richest wizard. Hadrian smirked as he thought about spoiling his Precious.

"Severus, would you like to go shopping for anything?" Hadrian asked thinking of going to the apothecary and the book stores as they were walking down the street with Severus tucked into his side.

"Yes. We need to get you some new clothes," Severus hiding his smug expression seeing Hadrian smirk falter. If Hadrian thought he could get out of getting a new wardrobe he was sadly mistaken especially now that he held two of the most powerful lordships.

Hadrian groaned and buried his face into Severus's neck and hair asking, "Why are you going to torture me?"

"It's not torture when its done with love," Severus answered with smirk, loving that Hadrian was paying attention to him and no one else.

And people were staring since there was a handsome man with shaggy black hair well muscled and shining emerald eyes was walking down the street with that Snape kid. Who had changed as well, no longer was he the tall gangly kid with swallow skin and no confidence, instead a beautiful male with black pin straight hair who walked with confidence and happiness radiated from his person. The sales people were eager to help and outfit the beautiful couple, if only to see just how handsome the stranger was, but let it be known that Severus was just as protective over his soul-mate as Hadrian was of him. The clothing attendants could attest to that from the stinging hexes that we sent their way if their eyes or hands strayed to Hadrian perfect physique.

AN – Sooo…what did you think?

I can't believe how many readers favorited, alerted, and reviewed this story! It makes me so giddy! So thank you to all of you!

BIG Thank You's to my reviewers: Madame de Coeur, emoprincess3587, Confeito, Tango Dancer, TuesdayCoffeeJunky, kirallie, Safuuru, Allround yaoi fangirl, namikaze natsumi-hime, alexa-catta123, alaison, supergirl3684, RogueNya, Gika Black, SanitysOverrated87, shadewatcher, Snape'sPurpleFanta, cookyc, Lady Phoenix Fire Rose, RosesAndThornsxx, KuKu for CoCo Puffs, WyrdSmith, fireyhell, Rainbow2007, lifedotcalm, SeverusDmitri18, unique0987654321, Submissive Kitty, Grim1989, Anitajane, Kit Of Light And Dark, nefichan, bookworm1331, panda-ryuu-chan, XxTaintedxDaggerxX, leobutler, Fire Dolphin, and Rori Potter


	3. Chapter 3

In a room where there was silence and nothing moving except for the occasional painting, a faint cracking sound was heard as two individuals appeared in the room. The taller older one was looking worn out and sleepy while the slightly shorter younger one was grinning and bouncing excitedly. The older man rolled his eyes and began emptying a leather satchel that he had bought as their shopping adventure seemed to never end. Thankfully the satchel was enchanted to bottomless with a feather weight charm, otherwise the man's shoulder would have been sore and bruised. The younger man was un-shrinking the bags and pulling out the items and sorting them into piles: Books to the ground, Hadrian's clothes to the left of the bed, Severus's clothes to the right of the bed, potion ingredients on the side table. Smirking Severus held out the Lord robes that Hadrian would be wearing for tonight's dinner. Hadrian didn't argue he merely groaned and started stripping out of his worn jeans and t-shirt, stopping when he felt a warm hand touching his battle scarred back.

There was a moment of silence, before soft lips touched the scars almost reverently. Hadrian relaxed beneath gentle touch of lips and waited for his Precious to finish. Meanwhile Severus had been staring at the scars that littered his love's back. Some he could from which curse was used and other's seem cursed knife wounds. He could tell they weren't deliberate but it wasn't exactly an innocent accident that caused them. Severus hated that his love had been in war that he had to see what evil lies in it. Severus knew that he wouldn't understand what his Hadrian had been through, but offered his love and acceptance. Slipping his arms around Hadrian's middle, Severus laid his head between Hadrian's shoulder blades, hugging him close. It was easy to forget that his love had to fight for his life, after the carefree afternoon that they just had, but seeing the scars brought Severus back to reality.

Hadrian felt the arms around him carefully shifted in those arms to face his Precious. Wrapping his own arms around Severus, he pulled his love closer, laying his head on Severus's hair.

"Near the end, right before I was brought to meet you, I was losing myself to the fight, to the recklessness with no fear. I fought mechanically not worrying about living or dying. I had no one to fight for. Then one few calm nights later, Hogwarts sent me to you. You helped me to become stronger. Even though you were only eleven, I loved you. I knew that I needed to finish the war so I could be with you always. If people thought I was reckless before, I don't even want to know what they thought of me when you gave my life meaning. I fought with such tenacity and ferocity, that I scared people. The spells that were thrown at me, I didn't even bat an eyelash. I knew that I needed to finish to get to you. I was probably one of the luckiest, since my beautiful Precious was in an Alternate Reality relatively safe. You are my saving grace. My dark hair angel. I owe you so much my love," Hadrian whispered in to Severus's neck. As he talked, Hadrian's head shifted from Severus's hair down to the shoulder then into the neck. Hadrian relished the fact that he could feel and hear Severus's heart beat anytime now. That he could hold his Precious whenever.

"I owe you just as much, my Protector. Always showing up when I need you the most. I love you Hadrian," Severus whispered into Hadrian's ear as he rubbed Hadrian's back.

Hadrian pulled with love shining in his eyes as he whispered against Severus's lips, "I love you too Severus," and claimed those lips with gentle passion allowing all the love they had for each other pouring into the kiss and into their hearts. As the kiss came to an end Harry stilled breaking away from Severus but still holding his love close.

**My heir, it is nearly time for you to go to dinner. Beware though the old fool contacted the trouble maker's father. Now get ready and remember that I approve of your choices.**

"Hadrian?" Severus asked worried about his soul-mate. One minute they were bringing to sad but wonderful ending with little kisses when Hadrian froze.

"My mum, Lady Hogwarts," Hadrian clarified at the arched eyebrow, "was just warning me that we may have trouble with Potter's father."

"Oh. So you'll meet some of my other friends?" Severus asked changing into his school robes as Hadrian began to dress in his formal robes.

"Of course, love. Whoever you want me to meet," Hadrian answered pressing a quick kiss to Severus's lips before bending down to pull on his boots. No matter what his Severus wasn't changing his mind about his boots. The boots have been with him for several years and have never let him down. Not mention all of the cool charms on them, a fitting charm, waterproof, sound proof, and a charm so that they never get worn down and tear or fall apart. He loved magic!

Severus rolled his eyes at his love's footwear choice, but decided to leave since at least he was wearing slacks and a shirt with the silken black robe denoting his Lord status. He had to smile though at his own school robes. Hadrian insisted that if he had to have robes with that type of material than Severus should too especially since Severus was his fiancé. Really his soul-mate was a kid sometimes, but that was alright it let him know that his love was healing and is able to relax around him.

Staring at Hadrian in the robes that melded to his person showing off power and elegance with silky black locks and enchanting green eyes, Severus knew he was going to have to hex his friend Lucius. Severus also had to hide a snicker when Hadrian jumped and frown at ceiling, he figured Hogwarts was speaking to him.

**Hadrian!**

Not ready for Hogwarts to yell at him, Hadrian was startled. Looking up at the ceiling with in un-amused look he asked, _What mum?_

**Don't you take that tone with me young man, **Hogwarts scolded playfully. She had always wanted to say that.

_My apologies, mum. Was there something you needed?_

**Just that you are going to be late.**

Hadrian could just stare, Lady Hogwarts had always enjoyed teasing him before, but now he had a feeling that she would really take up the mantle of being his mum.

"Right. Ready my Precious? Apparently we are going to be late," Hadrian dryly answered the unasked question in his Severus's eyes. Severus just shook his head and took Hadrian's arm when proffered and followed him to the Great Hall.

Apparently Hogwarts was right as they were late but not terribly. They would definitely make an entrance though. And of course Hadrian, despite his other qualities, had Gryffindor tendencies and had decided that a dramatic entry was a good idea. Severus rolled his eyes and answered with, "Don't make us look like fools."

Hadrian adopted a disgruntled look before clearing his face of any emotion and Severus took that as his clue to do the same. He was Slytherin after all. Keeping his hand on Hadrian's arm as protocol dictates, Hadrian gathered his magic pushed it against the doors flinging them open hard enough to cause a bang and the two graceful dark-haired males calmly walking in to the hall with their heads held high, ignoring the hushed whispers as Hadrian gracefully lead Severus to the Slytherin table where an empty spot was waiting for them, well more like for Severus but Severus was 99.9% sure that they would make room for his dominant mate.

As they approach, it seemed that the Slytherins were snapped out of the shock that their friend and classmate was on the arm of this attention commanding Lord, as they recognized the significance of the robes as well as the crest that was embroidery on the robes. Only a few of the older pure-blood families though understood the crest and knew that it was the crest of Myrddin. It has been centuries since the heir of Merlin had been revealed.

Hadrian recognized a few Slytherins as they stood up and bowed before him. The tale-tell blond was Lucius Malfoy, the brothers that could have been twins Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange, as well as several others that Hadrian had recently fought. Hadrian struggled but he was able to give them a clean slate and judge them for their own actions rather than their alternates' actions.

"My Lord, Severus," Lucius greeted them they straightened out of their bows.

"My friends, this is my fiancé Lord Hadrian James Emrys. My love this Lucius Malfoy, Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange. Lucius and Rodolphus are a year ahead while Rabastan is in my year," Severus introduced them.

"Then you are Severus's friends?" Hadrian questioned with a sharp piercing look that sent shivers down the three males back.

"Yes, my Lord, we are," Lucius finally answered.

"Then you may call me Hadrian," Hadrian replied with a smile that caused several females and a few males to swoon. If Lucius and the brothers had been any lesser than who they were and if they weren't Severus's friends they would be right with the rest of them, but as it were they merely smiled back and shifted so that Hadrian and Severus could be seated and engaged them into pleasant conversation, shocking the masses.

Dumbledore had been disturbed all day long, when he went to go question the newcomer in the infirmary only to find out that they had been moved by Hogwarts to the legendary Hogwart's Heir Room that couldn't be found no matter the spell or potion used. The painting were of no use either, the worst though was the painting of the Hogwart's Founders that taunted him about being out maneuvered by a pair of young'uns. Not only that but Lord Potter had found out about the spell used on his son by a stranger and had come storming to Hogwarts demanding that his son's perpetrator be dealt with harshly. He had explained that he had no power and that James had cast the spell first and needed to be punished, but that hadn't gone over to well either. James's father, Charlus had insisted that he stay until he could deal with the man himself. Rubbing his temples, Dumbledore could only hope that the stranger held his temper in check. Apparently luck wasn't on his side, when the stranger entered the Great Hall with a bang. The stranger or Hadrian his mind supplied walked in, Dumbledore frowned as the man looked every part of a regal lord, even more so the Lord Malfoy and sadly outclassed Lord Potter. Frowning at the crest on Hadrian's robes, he cast an enhancement charm for his eyes and saw the crest of that of Myrddin's. Cancelling the spell, Dumbledore rubbed his eyes with two fingers beneath the glass wishing that times like these he had declined the Headmaster Position. He could only hope that Lord Potter held his ire until they could be alone.

"You!"

Damnit! Dumbledore thought he slowly massaged his temple knowing he is going to need to stall this headache before it escalades.

"I'm talking to you! You slimy snake!"

Never mind…Dumbledore thought standing, he slowly made his way to the Lord Idiot.

Meanwhile at the Slytherin table…

"I wish to thank you for helping to make Severus welcome and cared for, while I could not," Hadrian told his Precious's friends.

"It was nothing, my Lo-Hadrian. Although we wish we could do more about the Marauders," Lucius told Hadrian, hoping that maybe Hadrian would be able to champion all of Slytherin.

"All of Slytherin is targeted , but Severus here is prey of the more severe ones, since they seem to hate him more. We try to never let the Slytherins be alone," Rodolphus added glancing down the table at the first years.

"Severe ones?" Hadrian questioned with a glint.

"Yeah," Rabastan added so far he liked this Lord it reminded him of Tom Riddle, who was fighting for their rights.

"As in more than once and before yesterday?" Hadrian questioned once more with an odd tone.

Severus sighed, well the snake was out of the pit. He knew he couldn't keep this from his love forever but he wanted Hadrian to be at least calmer. Ah well the Marauder deserve what they get.

Lucius was confused as to why Hadrian was being obtuse until he glanced at friend's accepting expression and figured that his friend had been hiding how bad the pranking truly was becoming, "Quite, they rarely leave him alone and stealing his homework only to burn it in front of him."

"They also have taken to charm his clothes to girl clothes, revealing clothes or even just vanishing them," Rodolphus revealed aware of the simmering anger that was below the surface of this Lord. He wanted to see just what this Lord would do before offering support alliances.

"I see," Hadrian replied his tone even, although Severus had a feeling that he would be questioned later on. He knew his love was over-protective of him.

"YOU!" A shout was heard and everyone was looking up to James's father marching toward the Slytherin table.

"I'm talking to you! You slimy snake!" was shouted again and several of the pureblood family could only wince at the lack of decorum, especially those that recognized the crest.

Lucius and the others were waiting with baited breathe for Hadrian to answer. Severus just muttered, "No making fools of us, love."

Hadrian just gave him a charming smile before drawling out loudly, "Why does everyone assume snakes are slimy?"

The students that were further away laughed while the Slytherins were hiding their smirks whether by drinking or coughing or even looking away.

"I mean they have scales, they are rather dry and prefer the sun. So how can they be slimy? I suppose they could be wet if in water, but very few actually like the water. Besides frogs are more slimy," Hadrian expounded, calmly saying, "_serpensortia"_

A few started at the sudden snake that appeared but Hadrian hissed and the snake calmed and slithered up his arm. Lord Potter had been sputtering since the first comment. This man had not reacted like the other Slytherins when called 'slimy'.

Hadrian slowly stood with the snake wrapped around his shoulders and faced the Older Potter caressing the snake unaware that he was being looked upon as some sort of god, for the image he made.

"Now, since we have discussed that snakes are NOT slimly, perhaps we should start again? I am Lord Hadrian James Emrys, Lord Myrddin and Hogwarts," Hadrian introduced himself with a predatory grin. He could hear his mum chuckling.

Hadrian watched as Potter paled before red began to cover his face, "I am Lord Charlus Potter, Lord Potter and Gryffindor, I demand that appropriate measures are taken for the dark magic used against my son."

"Hmm well then, I demand retribution for all of the wrong doings that have been bestowed upon my fiancé, Severus Prince Snape. Especially since your son was the first to cast the spell at my beloved. In fact I have several testimonies as well witnesses that your son and his friends have been targeting not only my fiancé but also several Slytherins just for the being in their house," Hadrian replied looking bored as he tickled the snake under the chin.

He watched Lord Dumbass lose some of the anger, before he attacked once more, "We all know that Slytherin practiced Dark Magic and that anyone placed into this house practices it as well. Which is illegal."

"Isn't it also illegal to abuse and attack a true soul mate?" Hadrian asked smirked a little when Severus just covered his eyes and shook his head, the smirk widen when Lord Dumbass began stuttering.

"W-What? I-i-I don't see the mark," Charlus Potter tried to sneer but came out constipated.

"Tsk, Severus, love, would show Lord Dumbass here you left wirst?" Hadrian asked smiley at his beloved.

Severus merely stood up and unbutton the left cuff of his shirt showing off a Celtic knot of a heart. Hadrian smiled and kiss the mark before gently buttoning the cuff once more and turned to a rather pasty looking Potter.

"Now we have several options here first being you can demand all you want, but in the end I am Lord Myrrdin and Lord Hogwarts, so I will win. Second you can punish your son right here right now in a manner worthy of his discretion. Third you can allow the Headmaster to determine his punishment. Fourth I can decide how and when I see fit to punish him. But let this be know, Slytherin House is under my protection and I am not a man to be crossed," Hadrian explain staring straight into Dumbass's eyes.

"Now, now gentleman lets settle this civilly," Headmaster stated making himself known, but he had a feeling Hadrian was always aware of his presence.

"Let me say this, I find Hogwarts lacking and I will be observing the classes as well as everything else, before making a judgment call, on whether the teachers and Headmaster are adequate for their positions," Hadrian explained noticing how quiet it became and the paleness of the teachers, before leaning in to Potter and whispering for him and Dumbledore to only hear, "A lot is riding on how you deal with the Marauders, I can easily take this to Wizengamot and strip both of you of everything or you can leave the punishment to me and Lord Potter walks free and Dumbldore gets a chance to right some wrongs," Hadrian whispered deadly enjoying the paleness of the two goons.

Leaning back Hadrian wrapped an arm casually wrong Severus's shoulder bringing him closer.

"I, I , Charlus Harrison Potter, agree and allow one Hadrian James Emrys to discipline my heir, James Charlus Potter. So mote it be," Potter spoke and his wand lit up and Lord Potter quickly fled the Great Hall leaving his son gaping at him with a pale face.

"I will leave the punishment of James Potter to your discretion, however I will be punishing Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettrigrew based on their involvement," Dumbledore answered trying to save face to basically his Lord, since he was technically a servant of Hogwarts.

"They will be punished for all past wrong doings, am I clear?" Hadrian said staring straight into Dumbledore's eyes.

Lowering his eyes, Dumbledore agreed and Hadrian waved him away turning to the Slytherin students saying, "My apologies, but Severus and I must take our leave for the night so we may prepare for tomorrow," glancing around Hadrian raised his voice so the other students could hear, "If you are in trouble in any way, shape or form tonight or in the future please do not hesitate to seek me out. If it is truly desperation Lady Hogwarts will hear your plea and take you straight to me."

The other students heard the threat loud and clear, Slytherin was off limits but bulling will not be accepted by anyone and the students watched Lord Emrys and Severus, their classmate, walk out of the Great Hall. It was a moment before loud conversations and quiet discussions exploded.

"Well," Rodolphus began.

"Indeed I believe we have ourselves another champion, beside Lord Riddle," Lucius finished, his mind rapidly planning what he was going to write his father, who was close friends with Riddle.

"I like him," Rabastan added and his brother just rolled his eyes.

In Hogwart's heir room…

Severus was nervous, the walk back had silent and Severus had been weary of breaking that silence. He knew that Hadrian loved him and so he wasn't afraid of his soul mate and he knew that Hadrian wouldn't hurt me, but this was their first fight? Disagreement? Whatever it was, it was their first and Severus was nervous.

Reaching their rooms, Hadrian disappeared into their rooms and Severus was left fidgeting in the common room. When Hadrian reappeared he was dressed in a pair of lounge pants hanging dangerously low on his hips and Severus couldn't help but wanting running his fingers across the exposed skin. He was so lost in the tan skin that when Hadrian finally spoke, Severus jumped.

"Go change Precious," Hadrian said walking over to the fireplace.

Severus nodded and gracefully rushed to their room and was quick to change into matching pants, leaving his shirt off as well. Taking a deep breath, Severus walked back into the room and stood next to a seated Hadrian. Hadrian quietly pulled an unresisting Severus onto his lap and tucked his Precious's head beneath his chin and wrapped his arms around him, cuddling him close. When Hadrian spoke it was soft and full of anguish, "Why didn't you tell me that it escaladed? I had thought when I arrived it was the first vicious attack?"

"I didn't want you to worry while the trivial stuff when you were fighting for your life," Severus whispered demurely snuggling in deeper to Hadrian's chest tracing hearts with his fingers on Hadrian's taunt stomach.

"I always worry about you, you are mine and I never want you to suffer," Hadrian replied placing a gentle kiss on Severus's head relaxing under his Precious's touch.

They sat in a comfortable silence this time enjoying each other's warmth and comfort, when Hadrian broke the silence once more, "Promise me, you won't hide anything anymore?"

Severus nodded but Hadrian wanted a verbal confirmation and tilted Severus's head back, looking into the beautiful black eyes, Hadrian said, "I want to hear the promise Precious."

"I promise Hadrian," Severus answered breathlessly as he stared into Hadrian's loving emerald eyes.

"Thank you," Hadrian whispered barely a breaths away from Severus's lips before kissing him soundly and slipping his hands unto Severus's hip and into his hair pulling him closer, while Severus turned his body so he was straddling his love, arms around his neck and finger tangled into his mate's hair.

Desperate for air Severus pulled his lips free only to be accosted on his neck with gentle licks and nips while feeling Hadrian's hands slip into his pants grasping smooth cheeks and pulling him forward causing their erections to meet and resulting in a moan escaping from Severus ravished lips. As the pleasure began to escalade the last coherent thought from Severus was how sexy his soul-mate sounded moaning out his name.

AN- So what did you think?

I can't believe how many have reviewed! And liked my story! You guys are awesome!

THANK YOU: Safuuru, FireSenshi2, Potter-Charmed-Twilight Child, ValeryaPotter, kitcat19us, Rick BGOH, joytiger, xDarklightx, kirallie, WyrdSmith, Snape'sPurpleFanta, unique0987654321, SanitysOverrated87, cookyc, nefichan, Rori Potter, KuKu for CoCo Puffs, RogueNya, Kit Of Light And Dark, Submissive Kitty, namikaze natsumi-hime, alaison, Lessil, supergirl3684, XxTaintedxDaggerxX, Grim1989, and The Shameless BookWorm


	4. Chapter 4

Tom Riddle was sitting at his desk going through reports wondering just how in Salazar's name did the paperwork multiple every time he sat down. Seriously he signed two reports and another four show up. The last report he was reading was about Dumbledore petitioning against his law that magical children in muggle households should have routine check-ups saying something about not invading the privacy of future student or some load of dragon dung. If someone had check up on him even just once he could have had a better childhood, which is why he was working so damn hard to fight for those in similar positions that he was in. Laying the paper on the desk, Tom rubbed his faces, scrubbing the tiredness away since the sooner he was able to shift through this endless paperwork, the sooner the Wizarding World could become better.

Signing his name on the last report in the stack, Tom dropped his quill and decided that he wasn't going to be able to accomplish anymore tonight and left the two other stacks on his desk. Walking to his kitchen for some chamomile tea, he noticed an owl waiting with a letter. Retrieving the letter from the owl and giving the owl a treat, Riddle frowned looking at the familiar seal of his friend Abraxas Malfoy. Abraxas usually just floo-called preferring face to face talks rather than letters, so Riddle was sure this was something promising. With his tea and letter in hand, Riddle moved to his den where a large leather chair was waiting for him by the fireplace as the spring weather still had a nip at night. Opening the letter, Tom read:

_Greeting Tom!_

_I have received two interesting letter from Lucius. Which he say 'hello' by the way. Anyways, Lucius says that a man appeared in time to save Severus, his friend, from severe humiliation from those Marauders. The man then proceeded to hex the group before leaving with Severus, who was acting most concern over the wellbeing of the stranger. Then according to Lucius, he proceeded to threaten Dumbledore against using Severus or himself in any type of scheme or you would have powerful backing. That was the first letter. The second letter than tells of the stranger being Severus's fiancé and that his name was Hadrian James Emrys, Lord Myrddin and Lord Hogwarts and apparently gave a thorough tongue lashing to Charulus Potter and once again threatened Dumbledore. Lord Emrys also declared that Slytherin House was under his protection and he would not tolerate bullying. Lucius appears to like him and suggests that you should meet with this Lord since he declared that he would be evaluating Hogwarts staff to see if they were on par with Educational Standards._

_I would also recommend that you meet with him as fast as you can. He sounds like a potential ally. _

_Your friend,_

_Abraxas_

Tom stared at the parchment for sometime processing the fact that there was a Lord Hogwarts and a Lord Myrddin and that they were the same person. And the fact that the man already hated Dumbledore was a plus. Maybe it was time to swing by and say hi to his godson. Grinning, Tom made his way to his bedroom to get a full nights rest, so that he can be his best for tomorrow when meeting this Slytherin Champion.

The next morning…

Tom had woken up early as he wanted to be at Hogwarts for breakfast so that he could catch his godson first for a quick chat. He really did miss his godson. Even though in a few months Lucius would be home and apprenticing under him in politics as well as Defense for his Mastery. Standing before the Great Hall in his finest robes, Tom took a deep breath and quietly pushed the door open and walked inside only to pause. Looking up at the Teacher's Table, Tom noticed all of the teachers were pales and slightly twitching as they ate their breakfast. He also noticed Dumbledore was having a tough time keeping his façade up of being a grandfather figure. Quirking an eyebrow, he looked to where the teachers' eyes kept straying to and saw an impressive figure sitting next to Lucius, eyes locked on the Teacher's table as he slowly ate his own breakfast. Tom quickly came to the solution that the man must be Lord Hogwarts and it was his luck that he was sitting next to godson. Smirking Tom made his way over to his old house's table watching as Lucius's eyes caught his appearance and rose to greet him.

"Godfather, a pleasant surprise you are here. Would you care for some breakfast?" Lucius asked politely with a knowing smirk.

"I would," Tom granted with a small tilt of his head and followed Lucius to the table and took the seat opposite of him, so he could face this Lord and from what he could tell, was that this Lord was tall even though he was seated and he was certainly broad and muscular, despite his Lord robes hiding the fact quite a bit. The un-tamed black hair was gorgeous and the masculinity that the man oozed was amazing but was nothing compared to the power that Tom could see caressing the man's skin and the male next to him that was busy reading a potions books. Tom had to guess the slightly short and lithe man was Severus as it fit Lucius's previous descriptions of his friend. Lucius often talked of Severus but he had never met him.

"Hadrian," Lucius asked watching his godfather watch his new friend surprising his godfather with the lack of formality.

"Yes Lucius?" Hadrian asked still not looking away from the table, glaring just a little bit more.

"There is someone I would like to introduce," Lucius replied grinning slightly as Hadrian narrowed his eyes and a petite blond teacher whimpered and spilt her juice down her robes.

"Love, quit scaring the teachers. They will be stuttering in the classes now and I won't learn a thing," Severus chided not looking up from his new potions book, but he knew his soul-mate so well to know what he was doing.

Hadrian tore his gaze from the spineless professors and focused on his mate. His eyes gentling and softening as he watched his Precious turn the page. Picking up a pastry, Hadrian tore it into a bite size pieces and held it out in front of Severus waiting for him to eat it. Hadrian watched as Severus without looking away from his book, leaned over and took the bite into his mouth. Hadrian chuckled and swiped the book from Severus's hand.

"Love, if I can't scare those pathetic wimps, then you cannot read," Hadrian teased, his face brightening when Severus turned to look at him scathing glare, "Ah. Ah. Ah. Besides Lucius wants us to meet someone. Maybe he can be of help on how to punish Potter. Since mine wouldn't be appropriate for school settings."

Tom had been watching the by-play between the two and was honestly shocked. The man, Hadrian, was acting like Abraxas when he was with family. And Severus was completely comfortable with him enough to glare at this powerful man. Just how long did Severus know this man? And he was confused about the whole punishing Potter and appropriateness? Tom decided to tread carefully for now until he knew the Lord better.

"So Lucius, who would you like me to meet?" Riddle watched as Hadrian turned to look at Lucius while Severus rolled his eyes and looked straight at him.

"Hadrian I would like you to meet my Godfather, Tom Riddle," Lucius said proudly.

Hadrian turned to look at the Politician trying to make the world a better place. He definitely didn't look like old snake face. He actually had a full head of wavy brown locks, and piercing blue eyes. His aura didn't scream evil but it wasn't pure light, somewhere in the middle just like his self. Hadrian could see that Riddle was different from his counter-part and was glad to wipe his slate clean. Offering his hand to Riddle across the table, he said, "A pleasure to meet you Tom, I'm Hadrian Emrys and this is Severus Snape, my fiancé."

Tom was amazed at how those intellectual green eyes, assessed him and found him worthy. Turning to the man at Hadrian's side, he noticed that Severus had the same intelligent eyes although the color different. Shaking both their hands, he offered his own greetings, "A pleasure to meet both of you. Are you newly engaged?"

Tom watched as the two dark-haired males shared a secret smile and Hadrian answered, "We've known each other for a while and although we just had our contract sign, we've known we would always be together."

Tom smiled at that. There were times he wished for someone like that, but he hasn't found one that met his interest yet.

"So Tom what can I do for you?" Hadrian asked looking straight at Tom.

"I would like to get to know you as well as see what your Political Standing is at the current events," Tom answered straight to the point. Riddle had thought about playing coy and denying that he wanted anything, but had made the assumption that this man would appreciate brute honesty and truth and anything less or having a game be played would result in disastrous consequences for all parties involved.

"Hmm, straight forward. I like that. I don't have a problem with being friends right now, considering that since you have sat down and began talking to me, the Old Fool's eyebrow has been twitching. As for political standing? I'll have to know exactly what you are promoting and what your goals are. For instance, my goals are to get the school in better educational standard. If it wasn't for me teaching Severus, in defense and charms, he would behind in several different schools. I want this school to become an Elite school. Do your own goals coincide with mine?" Hadrian asked leaning his elbows on the table, hand clasped in a triangle.

"I want the Wizarding World to prosper, in order to do this we need to help protect our children from abusive," Tom almost paused when he saw Hadrian's and Severus's eyes darken, apparently there is some history there, "homes and educate them to the best of their abilities. When they are educated they can make better decisions concerning their future. I also want all creatures to have the same rights that we do. Why should vampires and werewolves be shunned from having jobs and an education?"

"I think we will get along just fine. Would you like to join me in evaluating the teachers of this mediocre establishment?" Hadrian asked with a smirk, as he sat up to wrap an arm around Severus's waist.

Tom thought and weighed his options of this offer. He had paperwork to do, but if he truly knew what was being taught than he could adjust his bills more accordingly. He would also get to know Hadrian better.

"I accept, which classes will we be joining today?" Tom asked glancing at his godson who had been watching with rapt attention between the two powerful men discussing the Wizarding Future.

"No clue," Hadrian shrugged before turning to Severus who was glaring across the table to the Marauders who besides James were making faces at him, "Love, what classes do you have for today?"

Severus continued to glare at the other three while he answered, "Potions, Charms, and Defense."

"Precious, would you like me to do something to the four?" Hadrian asked since he had followed his beloved's gaze, his eyes narrowing.

"If you want. What are you going to do as punishment for Potter?" Severus replied tearing his eyes away from the pest to look into his love's serious eyes.

"Hmm, I'm going to let him sweat a bit. Most of the stuff I want to do isn't illegal," Hadrian turned thoughtful for a moment before a vicious grin appeared and stood up and began walking to the Marauders.

Severus used to the way his love processes things shrugged and snatched his potions book back, while the Slytherins and Riddle watched on in confused bemusement as Hadrian stood behind the trio still making faces and signing things at Severus who was ignoring them in favor for the potions book, Hadrian had gifted him.

Hadrian tapped his wand on each of the fours' heads and watched as their clothes turned into short skirts revealing hairy pasty white legs and a white button up top too small for their chests and grew their into pigtails. Shrieking in outrage, the three of them turned to Hadrian ready to hex him, but when they realized it was Hadrian, they cowered and James didn't even respond. Ever since his father left him to his doom, James had been rather depressed. He didn't try to reign his friends back since they were trying to cheer him up, but when your own father abandons you, its rather hard to smile.

"One would think that after yesterday you guys would learn not to mess with my fiancé. This isn't your punishment either. James still has his coming and Dumbledore has a day to find suitable ones for you. Do your selves a favor and scram before I take it into my hands," Hadrian threatened and never had he seen Peter Pettigrew run so fast.

Turning to the teacher's table, Hadrian's eyes narrowed, held up two fingers and said, "Second strike Old Goat. Keep your kids in line or you are gone."

With that being said Hadrian walked back to his Precious and helped him stand and took his gathered books in one hand and held Severus's hand in his other and the pair strode out of the hall. Once the lovers had left, the quiet hall erupted in noise. Dumbledore stood and cast a _sonorous _charm and said, "Students be calm! Starting as of now, you are to be on your best behavior unless you want to be serving detentions with Filch or being suspended from using magic! Even in your classes! Also I want to see Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, and Mr. Pettigrew in my office."

The Ravenclaws balked at the thought of being unable to use their magic in class! They wouldn't be able to learn anything new or win House points. The Hufflepuffs were nervous about the detentions with Filch and the Gryffindors were fuming due to the fact that the Marauders had caused the mess, while the Slytherins were smirking. After years of being treated as dangerous and filthy and it was nice to finally see someone taking charge against the old goat.

"Hadrian certainly is different," Tom commented as he stood with his Godson, preparing to go find Hadrian.

"That he is. There is already a difference in how the Slytherins carrying themselves. There is a hint of pride that was missing before. Who knows maybe before the end of the year, we may actually learn something," Lucius replied leaving the Great Hall with his Godfather.

Since Severus had Potions first, Lucius lead Tom down to the dungeons, where they assumed Hadrian and Severus were waiting. They were correct that they were in the dungeons but apparently they weren't waiting, rather they were engaged with each other's lips and the air was thick with magic. Lucius's ears turned pink while Tom knocked on the door announcing their arrival.

When Hadrian and Severus had left the Great Hall, they had quickly made their way to the Potion's classroom, where Severus attacked Hadrian pressing his lips against his loves in an aggressive manner, only breaking to let out snippets of a sentence, "Merlin…you are…so sexy…when…using magic."

"Oh yeah?" Hadrian breathed as gripped his Precious closer. He hadn't expected him to attack him, but he wasn't complaining.

"I could… feel your magic…pulsating… wanting to be….let out," Severus explained in between the kisses.

Hadrian broke the frantic kissing long enough to question, "What does it feel like to you?"

"It feels like a caress, it feels warm and comforting, it feels like you," Severus breathed out tangling his hands into Hadrian's hair.

Hadrian's eyes darken as Severus explained what his magic did to his soul-mate. Let his magic unfurl and stretch across his Precious's body, he renewed their vigorous kiss, lifting Severus up unto a desk devouring his perfect mate as Severus's leg wrapped around his waist. It was when they heard knock, that they both turned to look at the intruder and snarled. Hadrian was the first to regain his composure and reined his magic back in and the lustful daze that Severus was in receded leaving him burning red at being caught in such a primitive act. He completely blames his fiancé though. Hadrian was a Gryffindor and they were certainly brash, never mind the fact that it was Severus who attacked.

"Yes?" Hadrian asked still standing between Severus's legs, even though Severus had lowered his legs.

"We just want to catch up with you and discuss how exactly the evaluating would be progressing," Tom answered as steady as he could. Hadrian's magic was definitely powerful and would be a force to be reckon with when unleashed in anger instead of lust.

Hadrian ignored the other two for a moment as he pressed a soft lingering kiss to Severus's lips, whispering, "Later Precious, for now I need to discuss my plans with Riddle while you ready your workspace. Is there anything you would like to change about the classroom environment?"

A soft whimper escaped Severus's when he felt Hadrian pull away from the sweet kiss and answered, "Fine, but after my last class, can we please do something? As for the classroom? Why does it have to be in the dungeon? Or at least why doesn't have to be so cold and damp? It isn't good for the potions and any Potion's Master worth their salt knows this. Why can't we have natural light? And for that matter why can't the classroom be cleaner?"

Hadrian smirked as his Severus began listing what was wrong with his learning environment and made mental notes to write down when the class started. Hadrian remembered how Severus from his own universe had kept his classroom. While it was still slightly cold, wasn't nearly as cold as this classroom was and it was never damp. Hadrian also remembered just exactly how clean the classroom was. There wasn't a speck of dust or dirt to found at all. Had that all changed when he became teacher?

Placing a kiss upon those sweet lips, Hadrian left Severus to do his thing, as Hadrian made his way back towards Tom and conjured two comfy chairs. Gesturing to seat down, Hadrian conjured up some parchment and a quill and wrote down what his love has mentioned so far.

Lucius had left when Hadrian and Severus kissed lovingly, leaving Tom standing awkwardly until Hadrian motioned for him to sit in some comfortable looking chairs. When Hadrian finally spoke to him, the rest of the students began filling in to their seat not noticing the two powerful men in the back.

"I've cast a notice-me-not charm on us as well as a silencing charm so as the teacher will feel comfortable enough to teach normally, so we can observe him teach," Hadrian explained.

Tom frowned and said, "I've had this teacher when I was in school. He is a decent teacher, but he cares more if the student is famous or will be famous. I believe this class is Slytherin/Gryffindor combo class."

"Hmmm, we will decide if he is worthy to be a teacher or if he has the potential to become better if he had the correct structure. I may not be efficient in Potions but at least I know the basics," Hadrian commented as Horace Slughorn walked into the classroom nervously.

Tom watched as his old professor looked around the classroom before relaxing and began teaching. Hmm seems, like Hadrian was right. If they didn't know he was there, they teach normally. At least this Lord is smart. The more he sees of this Lord, the more he wants this man not only as an alley but as a friend.

Hadrian was growing disgusted as he watched the man teach. Half the student didn't know how to cut their ingredients! Even he knew the importance of how the potions were prepared! The man also continuously only talked to a few key students while the others were left to struggle. Towards the end of the class a potion was near complete when a student placed chopped bloomslang rather than minced and the potion nearly exploded if Hadrian had reacted and vanished the potion revealing his self to the class and now trembling Professor. Hadrian stalked to the front and turned to look at the class. He stared for a good minute looking at all of the faces, particular one sexy gorgeous face. The students were still waiting for this Lord to say something.

"Who here knows how correctly prepare potion ingridients? I mean do you know the difference between chopped and minced? A dash and a sprinkle?" Hadrian asked not surprised when only have of the class raised their hands.

"Who learned it from a parent?" Hadrian questioned once again not surprise when half of the raised hands stayed up.

"New question, who knows the importance of cauldron upkeep?" Hadrian asked and sadly only his Precious and another two knew the importance.

"Class dismissed," Hadrian said rubbing his temples. Severus from his own universe may have been a git the first couple of years, but still taught them the basics.

Everyone quickly packed their stuff and fled the room and Slughorn was nowhere to be found. Hadrian had his face buried in one his hands while leaning against a table when he felt arms wrap around his waist and a body work their way between his legs.

"Is that an everyday occurrence?" Hadrian asked bringing his hand down from his face to stare at his Precious.

"Basically," Severus nodded smiling as Hadrian wrapped his arms around him.

"I'm thinking of cancelling class and doing remedial potion class, learning the basics and only the basics while I hunt for an appropriate teacher," Hadrian told him.

Severus scowled and Hadrian saw the look and smirked saying, "Don't worry beloved I have the perfect room for you to do your experiments in as long as me or one of your friends accompany you."

Severus's smile light up the room according Hadrian as Severus pressed several quick thank you kisses all over Hadrian's face. Hadrian just smiled arms wrapped around his love, happy that his Precious was having a better life than his best friend from his old universe.

"Excuse me, Hadrian, Severus, but don't we need to get going to the next class?" Tom asked when he felt was a safe moment to interrupt. Tom was truthfully appalled at his old professor. He never noticed just how Slughorn taught until today. He approved of Hadrian decision and couldn't wait to find out what Hadrian thought of the next couple of classes.

Hadrian sighed and placed a quick peck on Severus's lips before making the motion of lead the way. He just hoped that Flitwick and the Defense Professor were competent otherwise his temper was going to fly.

AN – So what do you think?

What do you guys want for James' punishment? Maybe spelling him to be everything he accused Severus of being? Magic grounding and isolation?

Huge Thank You's to all of my reviewers! You guys are awesome! Thank you: KuKu for CoCo Puffs, Calmest Card, Pri-Chan 1410, Rori Potter, GoddessonmyKnees, Tango Dancer, Isys Skeeter, WyrdSmith, klester1987, Phoenix414, supergirl3684, Kit Of Light And Dark And Yaoi, alaison, mizzrazz72, The Shameless BookWorm, Snape'sPurpleFanta, Sakiq-Toshi, SanitysOverrated87, XxTaintedxDaggerxX, kirallie, SeverusDmitri18, unique0987654321, Rainbow2007, Grim1989, namikaze natsumi-hime, RogueNya, blueEyre, leobutler, Michally, cookyc, and xDarklightx


	5. Chapter 5

Dashing into an empty corridor, Hadrian casted a disillusionment spell rendering him and Tom invisible before following Severus into the Charm's classroom. Sitting once more in the back, Hadrian and Tom watched the students file in and chatter about inane thing until Flitwick called the class to attention.

Halfway through the class Hadrian deemed Flitwick a good teacher and his teaching style good although their learning material was a year or two below what they should be learning. Hadrian leaned over to Tom and said, "I think we should start an elementary school or junior school to teach everyone the basics and offer a test out program that those that learn at home like Wizarding families with one or both parents magical can test out. Because this is just pathetic, these spells aren't even difficult and the whole class had it mastered."

"I agree. It would definitely be a wise move, to implement a junior school. When Hogwart's graduates can't even hold their own against visiting wizards it is sad and a disgrace. It would also allow for more electives to be taken if they don't have to learn the basics. Like languages and foreign customs as well as specialty classes, maybe electives that could last only a year or semester at a time?" Tom replied adding in his own opinions.

"Like animagus training or warding perhaps even basic healing like my Severus is currently learning. We should also have a physical period like weapons or dance. Something to get these children active because if you are in a duel you just stand there casting spells, you are going down. So getting them active and not sitting at a desk all day would help with that as well as improve their magical core. Maybe even a musical class or wizarding art," Hadrian said watching proudly as his Precious was reading a head and practicing the wand movements, until he noticed the book wasn't the standard class required spell book, now he was intrigued.

"That does have merit. Salazar these classes take forever now that I'm not a student," Tom complained hoping to further his friendship with the odd yet insightful Lord as he relaxed into his seat. Hadrian, he noticed when one wasn't an enemy or threat, seemed to ooze a relaxing and calming aura that one couldn't help but feel comfortable with knowing that no matter what Hadrian would take care of the situation.

Chuckling, Hadrian crossed his legs and replied, "Yeah, but at least I have eye candy."

Tom couldn't help the eye-roll nor the, "Ha. Ha," that escaped his lips.

As the class ended Severus waited till the rest of the students left and Flitwick disappear to his office before heading towards Hadrian and Riddle, where they sat at the back. Making his way back to his beloved he smiled as Hadrian revealed themselves with a pout and a greeting of, "How did you know we were seating here?"

Severus rolled his eyes and said, "We're soul-mates and I followed the feel your magic."

"You can feel my magic even when I'm not using it?" Hadrian asked with a small smile gracing his lips.

"Yes love, we have practiced magic with each other for years, well for me, I _know_ your magic intimately. It's always reaching out to me now that you have been here with me for the last couple of days. It feels like comfort and like its checking me over to make sure I'm fine," Severus explained moving in between Hadrian's legs and leaning down for a kiss upon his mate's sheepish expression.

"Right…I might be a tad paranoid," Harry coughed slightly red having his magic's intent outed so thoroughly.

Severus smirked as Hadrian pulled him unto his lap and playing with Hadrian rough hands before asking, "Can you feel my magic?"

"Always, I'll let you in on a secret," Hadrian said with a sparkling eyes, as Severus leaned closer, "I can see magical auras and yours shines brightly like a beacon beckoning me to you," Hadrian said leaning closer to press his lips against Severus for a chaste kiss.

"Fascinating," Tom breathed when he learned about Hadrian's secret. He had always wanted to know what magic looked it, although he was curious about Hadrian and Severus not always being together, he was far more excited at the fact of magic being visible.

Tom turned red though when they both turned to look him, Severus looked slightly horrified that he had forgot that Tom was there and might have let a secret Hadrian didn't want him to know, while Hadrian gave a hard stare saying, "Everything you just heard will be confidential correct?"

"Till the day I die and even then no one will pry this knowledge from me," Tom swore and watched as the couple relaxed. There a little time before lunch started and then it was Defense against the Dark Arts.

"So what book were you reading during class? As it is not the class required book," Hadrian ask running his fingers up and down Severus's back relaxing his mate and telling him through touch that it was alright.

"It's the newest edition of Charms Beyond School. I owl-ordered it a week or so before you arrived. I haven't attempted any just yet, preferring to read the whole book, before reading each spell one by one and practicing the wand movement, but now that you are here love, you can help me," Severus explained slightly giddy at the end almost purring at the soft touches.

"Oh my wonderful Precious! You truly are a wonderful gift to a mere mortal such as a myself. So intelligent! Soon you'll have to teach me new spells, my love," Harry exclaimed rubbing his cheek against Severus's silken hair.

Severus tinted pink before scowling and saying, "Hadrian, your quest for knowledge far succeeds mine own. I truly doubt that I would have to teach you new spells. Unless of course I develop my own, then I would have to, but that is neither here nor there. How you ever was placed in Gryffindor, I'll never know, you are constantly far more cunning then most Slytherins and your thirst for knowledge is greater than the Ravenclaws."

"Ah, my love that is my charm. Should we head for lunch? Actually first I would like to talk to Flitwick before we go. I'll be right back," Hadrian explained as he lifted Severus from lap and placed him gently into the seat he just vacated as he advanced to Professor who just left his office to head to lunch.

"Professor Flitwick!" Hadrian shouted catching the short professor's attention who stopped and waited for Hadrian to catch up.

"Yes Lord Emrys?" Flitwick asked with a bow showing deep respect to the young Lord.

"How do you feel about your curriculum?" Hadrian asked straight to the point.

Flitwick eyed the Lord for moment deciding to be truthful. If anyone could change Hogwarts for the better to would the Lord of Hogwarts. Few actually know that the Lord of Hogwarts has to be chosen to be worthy.

"It's dreadful. Those spells, I assume you watched this class due to young Severus?" Receiving a nod, Flitwick continued, "Those spells were too easy for this grade level. Frankly a fourth year or third year should have been able to accomplish these spells, but the Headmaster," was said with much disdain, "feels that we shouldn't overload the students nor push them to become great."

"So if I gave you the go ahead to teach whatever you thought was grade level appropriate and gave you a week would you be able to teach appropriate age level spells?" Hadrian asked seriously.

"Merlin, I could have the lesson plans done tonight. And before you ask my Lord, I agree with anything and everything you wish to change, add or remove. I will support you in this endeavor, as it has been heartbreaking to watch talented students like young Severus or Miss Evans, waste their talent on such low level spells when they have the capabilities to do far more," Flitwick said with a slight growl of frustration seeping through.

"Well then my friends call me Hadrian," Hadrian replied offering his hand.

Fitwick didn't even hesitate when taking the hand and responding, "Mine call me Filius."

"Well then Filius would you like to accompany Tom Riddle, Severus and myself to lunch?" Hadrian asked politely but with a grin that spelled doom for others.

Filius answering grin was enough for Hadrian who beckoned his companions down. As Severus approached, Hadrian smiled and said, "Love, Tom, Filius here will be accompanying us to the Great Hall for lunch.

Dumbledore's morning has been horrible; from the warning about the punishments and having to punish his favorite students to having to deal with a freaked out and hyperventiling Potions Professor. Not to mention that Tom Riddle was once more gracing the halls of Hogwarts and seems to be on friendly terms with Lord Emrys! Why did Riddle, the evil man, have to capture Lord Emrys good attention while he received nothing but threats and warnings? Ignoring the voice in the back of his head saying that he brought upon himself when he allowed the Marauders to get away with everything to the Slytherins particularly Snape. He was the Headmaster, he should have the backing of the powerful Lord, not Riddle who was trying to change their world! What's worse is that Riddle had most purebloods backing the changes! He needed to find something to discredit Riddle. Once Lord Emrys saw how truly twisted and evil the man was, Lord Emrys would offer his support to Dumbledore. As Dumbledore finished his line of thought it was in time to for lunch to start as well as to see a laughing Hadrian and his Charms professor with two smirking Slytherins entering the Great Hall for lunch.

Dumbledore strove to keep his face welcoming and grandfatherly but seeing Lord Emrys giving a half hug to Filius like they were old friends cracked his façade a little allowing his eyes to tighten in anger. He knew that his Charms Professor disagreed with quite a few things with how the school was run, but Dumbledore couldn't afford to fire the Charms Master/Dueling Champion. He knew he had to have good teachers to hide the horrible teachers since very few qualified teachers ever applied for Hogwarts since they were appalled at the curriculum, thankfully the parents either turned a blind eye towards it or they were to poor to consider transferring their children and of course there was also tradition where several generations have attended Hogwarts and therefore the new generation must attend. In a few more years he would have the perfect support group. Keeping the muggle-born and half-born students in the dark about their Wizarding heritage and their knowledge was perfect for keeping him looking powerful and all-knowing.

As the four parted, Dumbledore watched as Lord Emrys, Snape and Riddle heading towards Malfoy and the Lestranges while Filius took his seat next to McGongall and quickly but quietly whispered something to her, which had the witch nodding an agreement and a tight smile graced her lips. Dumbledore frowned something was going on, and he wasn't in on the loop.

As Hadrian, Severus and Riddle sat at the table next to Lucius and the Brothers, Hadrian glanced up when he felt the spike of magic he had been waiting and saw Minerva tilt her slightly with a short nod indicating that she was on their side as well. Grinning Hadrian happily filled his plate as well as Severus's and began heartily eating knowing that he had support for the people he highly respected back in his own world. Filius, Minerva and Severus had taken to teaching him highly advance magic and battle magic after the TriWizard Tournament even though they had to hide it from the headmaster. From seeing Filius's counterpart and how much more strength of character he showed, Harry knew he would be a formidable ally and friend and from the way Filius spoke of Minerva he knew that she too would be an excellent ally.

**I am very proud of you my heir. Filius and Minerva have always tried to do justice by their students. They are one of the few to try and punish the troublemakers, but Twinkles always interfered. **Hogwarts spoke to him causing him to choke on his pumpkin juice.

Severus looked at him concerned before he glanced to the ceiling and Severus understood and he waved off the others questioning if Hadrian was okay.

_Mum! Give some warning, a gentle nudge against mind would be fine. You have done it before but it almost seems like you want to see me jump or choke!_

**Your face and reactions are quite amusing dear. **

_That's not very mother like_ Hadrian responded sulking in his mind.

**I thought it was a mother's prerogative to embarrass one's child?**

Hadrian could feel Hogwarts amusement and decided to let her have her fun**, **Hadrian imagine it has been quite some time since another Lord Hogwarts had been chosen.

**Quite right you are my Heir, but you are simply my favorite one and most interactive with me. Anyways I want you to embarrass the Defense Professor.**

_Oh? Any particular reason?_

**Besides being a pompous ass**_**? **_**He has no respect for me or the children. Twinkles was wrong to hire him. The position should have gone to young Riddle that you have become acquainted with this morning.**

_It seems as though Dumbledore has always had a thing against Riddle. I'm just thankful that this one turned out decent._

Hadrian heard Hogwarts chuckle and withdrew from his mind allowing him to finish meal without disturbance from her. He felt a weight on his shoulder and glanced down to see his Precious had laid his head on his shoulder as their friends talked to Riddle about changes they would like to see in the school.

Wrapping his arm around Severus, he leaned down to kiss his temple and smiling softly. Directing his gaze to the Marauders he was pleased to see James, Sirius, Remus and Peter looking subdued and depressed. Before dinner, Hadrian would inquire what punishments they were given. He had been thinking about James punishment, he thought of magical grounding as well as working personally with Filch doing everything the way Filch did with no magic eve if it was during class and if his teachers are feeling generous they will give him the homework to complete. Even though he had been leaning more towards public humiliation but he remember severe humiliation had turned several Slytherins in his previous world to the Dark Lord. He wanted James to learn from his experience. Maybe he should talk to the house-elves about punishment like having James do his own laundry and cleaning or maybe be responsible for cleaning the Slytherin common rooms three times a week. The more he thought about it the more he was leaning towards magical grounding and cleaning the Slytherin common rooms. Especially since he knew the Slytherins were one of few magical people to treat servants and house-elves with decency unlike certain Gryffindors he knew. Just because they have masks and can ruthless when one of their own has been hurt, they generally treat most with indifference. Watching the Marauders make a mess of their lunch while the Slytherin ate carefully not creating any more mess than necessary. Maybe he should separate James from his group as well? Maybe have him spend a week as a Slytherin. Hadrian made up his mind on James's punishment; he also decided that in addition to the other Marauders' punishment that they shall be put in separate houses as well.

DING! DING!

Hadrian was sitting the front of the classroom with Severus on one side and Riddle flanking the other, he waiting silently for the now late professor; as the minutes ticked by Hadrian began to drum his fingers against the desk top, his irritation growing.

"Is he always late?" Hadrian asked turning to look at his love who was reading an advanced defensive spell book.

"Always," Severus answered without looking away from his book.

Turning to look at the rest of the class, he noticed that a few were reading books, like Lily and other Slytherins while most Gryffindors were chatting or launching paper airplanes at their friends.

"When does he show up?" Tom asked annoyed as well. This was the fool that the Headmaster choose over him and so far he was not impressed.

"In another couple of minutes or he doesn't show up at all," Severus replied shrugging stowing his book to calm his beloved who magic was beginning to swirl. Rubbing Hadrian's hand, he pressed a gentle kiss to Hadrian's smooth cheek. Receiving a soft smile, Severus was going to explain some more about professor when the door slammed open.

Hadrian heard the slamming of doors and felt anger at the disrespect towards his mum. He waited to the man strode to the front cockily placing belongings on his desk. The man was shorter than Severus with honey blond hair and very expensive clothes not fitting for those on teacher's salary. Glaring, Hadrian already hated the man.

As the man turned around Hadrian came face to face of a younger Gildroy Lockheart. It took everything Hadrian had not to snarl and curse the fool so intent on destroying the true nature of magic by his simple mind and idiotic tales.

"Ah Lord Hogwarts! And Mr. Riddle! I see you have heard great things about my class and have come to see for yourself what I am teaching the youth of today," Lockheart said gifting them with what he thought was a charming smile.

Two short tense nods later, Gildroy was telling his adventures with the Yetti the summer before school started, "And that is how you defeat a Yetti! Who knew they just needed a sympatric ear."

Hadrian couldn't stand anymore of his pathetic tales, Hadrian pushed his chair back and snarled, "You're pathetic. You stand there telling tales but where is the practical use? Very few will ever see a Yetti, due to the fact they live high in the mountains and are very reclusive. The fact that you found one IF that is true although I highly doubt it, proves you are selfish and dimwitted."

"Why! I never!" Lockheart gasped clutching a hand to his breast in shock, while the student now looked interested rather than dying of boredom, even the subdued Marauders were paying attention.

"Can you even duel? How do disarm your opponent?" Hadrian rapidly asked his patience gone with the fake. Obviously the fool was still early in his career, but the nerve to teach youthful students this trash was enough to put Hadrian on a rampage.

"Of course I can. And it's DISARMIO!" Lockheart yelled hoping to prove that he knew what he was doing and show this Lord who was boss even though Hadrian was his boss but no one accused Lockheart of being smart.

Hadrian laughed as nothing happened and rapidly fire in succession, "_Expellarmius! Petrificus Totalus! Rictusempra!"_

The class watched as their fool of a teacher lost his wand and his stiff body fall to the ground his eyes wide with laughter and torture.

"What the hell was Disarmio? Did you make that up?" Hadrian asked with a glare at the tortured professor, if you can call him that, before looking at the other students, "What have you learn with this joker?"

An auburn witch raised her hand, directing Hadrian's attention fully onto his mum for the first time and his eyes soften a little while keeping his intense look upon his face, "Yes Ms Evans?"

He could see his mum, no not his mum no matter how hard he wanted it to be true, he could see Lily's confused expression at him knowing her name, but answered his question anyways, "Truthfully? We have learned nothing but what NOT to do. Most spells that we, the students, know either come from self practice or older student even parents."

"Dumbledore you will pay for this," Hadrian muttered under his voice and with a wave of his hand Lockheart was free from the spells and his pants clearly show where he pissed himself due to the laughter, "You're fired, you have 20 minutes to gather your things before Hogwarts kicks you out."

The students and Hadrian watched as Lockheart stood there gaping and stunned stupid before Hadrian barked out, "POST! HASTE! Does that ring any bells?"

Still Lockheart stood there, getting irritated Hadrian was about to magically boot him in the ass when he saw Tom sauntered over and quite literally booted him in the ass. So undignified for a politician but Hadrian imagined it felt quite good kicking the dimwit who was chosen over you.

The kick to the ass got the blonde dunderhead moving as the class roared in laughter at the thoroughly embarrassed and outrage professor flee from the class room and Hadrian motioned Tom over for a quick chat.

"Tom I know you are busy with your campaign right now but I have several other class and teachers to evaluate and these students need to know how to defend themselves-," Hadrian started to say.

Tom could see where his friend was going and interrupted, "Hadrian relax, I would be honored to teach them until you find a good replacement. I can easily do my work in the office during break periods and campaign on the weekends and breaks."

Tom was interested in the way Hadrian relaxed when he said this. It also made Tom wonder how he knew Tom wanted the Defense Teaching job. He didn't remember telling Hadrian that tidbit. Or even how Hadrian would trust him to teach up to his standards, but he felt proud that he had been chosen.

"Thank you Tom," Hadrian said with a small smile, turning back to the class, "Meet your new professor, Professor Riddle. Learn all you can from him, he is a good man and he has been trying to work for your rights. I support him. Class dismissed."

The student stared for a moment before realizing that they were dismissed thirty minutes early and scrambled to leave the class to go find their friends and tell them what just happened. Hadrian had no doubt that by tonight the whole school will know what happened as he turned to look at the stunned look on his friend's face, he knew it was because of what he just told the students but Hadrian pretend to act otherwise especially since he could see a light sheen in Tom's eyes.

"What? I'm not that cruel. You have until tomorrow to have a lesson planned," Hadrian joked and wrapped his arms around Severus when he came over to stand with them. He had brought Lily over as well.

Tom knew that Hadrian knew that the little speech affected him. To have his new friend support him, was overwhelming and powering. He wanted to make Hadrian proud and said, "Plenty of time, Hadrian. Thank you."

Hadrian nodded and turned to Severus who introduced Lily, "Love, this is Lily Evans, one of my best friends outside of Slytherin. Lily, this is Hadrian Emrys, my fiancé."

"A pleasure Ms. Evans. Thank you for being there for him when I could not," Hadrian greeted with a smile.

Blushing Lily responded, "It was no problem at all, but I think being friends with me has caused more harm than good. I have tried to get those Marauders to stop."

"My Severus tends to be shy but hangs onto his friends. A little opposition made him stronger and he is well-versed in several prank spells as well serious spells. If he had given up on your friendship then he would not be where he is at today, a strong wonderful talented person," Hadrian stated pressing kisses to Severus pink temple.

"While I'm a little hurt that he kept you a secret, but I can see where he gathers his strength from when his own runs out," Lily complimented making Severus burn a brighter pink while Hadrian chuckled and Riddle who had been quiet quirked a smile, knowing that it was true. From what he remembers of Lucius telling him he didn't know where Severus had strength to not give up was amazing and Tom knew it came from this powerful Lord loving and supporting Severus through his trials.

"Well, he is my own personal savior and light at the end of tunnel, so how can I not lend him strength when he needs it?" Hadrian asked serious.

Severus still pink at all of the praise his love has been bestowing upon him today cleared his throat and said, "Right well I believe Hadrian and I have an appointment that we mustn't be late for."

Severus glanced at his love to see him look at Severus weirdly for a moment before smiling devilishly, "Indeed. We will be seeing you at dinner then."

Tom and Lily glanced at each other while watching what looked like Hadrian pulling Severus out the door but Severus seemed to be pushing Hadrian out the door in rush. Whatever appointment they needed to be at apparently was important.

AN – So how was the classes? Were the education ideas and Harry's decision on James punishment suitable? Thank you for all of the wonderful suggestions on James's punishment, although I think I just want to hand him straight to you readers!

HUGE, MEGA, T-REX SIZE THANK YOU's to all of my awesome reviewers! Thank you: killerdeath17, gsferal, atymer, Tiger DeRanged, Kit Of Light And Dark And Yaoi, brokenangelwings16, Safuuru, shadewatcher, SoulMore, brighteyes343, Phoenix414, supergirl3684, ShadowofaDarkSlytherin, BSolomon, pansyandy, HPpureblood, Snape'sPurpleFanta, xDarklightx, Rainbow2007, WyrdSmith, The Shameless BookWorm, marksmom, Pri-Chan 1410, Allround yaoi fangirl, XxTaintedxDaggerxX, KuKu for CoCo Puffs, Submissive Kitty, unique0987654321, GoddessonmyKnees, RogueNya, SanitysOverrated87, Tango Dancer, leobutler


	6. Chapter 6

AN – Rating has been changed to M. We all knew it was going happen. Lol.

There was a moment of silence as the two lovers were out the door. Tom turned to look at Severus's friend Lily, now that they were alone, he was caught by her beauty; the way the soft auburn hair curling slightly around her face and her bright intelligent emerald eyes. On a moment of impulse the charming politician smiled and asked, "May I accompany you to your next class?"

Startled, Lily looked at Mr. Riddle bewildered for a moment before a slight dusting of pink covered her cheeks.

"I am finished with my classes for the day," Lily replied with sorrow that it was true rather than an excuse. For the past couple of years, she has had a crush on Politician Riddle, not only for his good looks but also for his intelligence and the passion he uses to have his goals met, unlike Potter who keeps annoying her by asking her out several times a week. Ugh.

"I see… that is unfortunate, is there by chance any place I could escort you to?" Tom asked. He had heard the true sadness in her tone and decided to take another chance; he desperately wanted to stay in her presence for just a little while longer like the enigmatic Lord Hogwarts, Lily had a presence that drew Riddle to her.

"I usually go to the Library after Defense," Lily answered shyly, glancing up at her crush.

"Then allow me to escort you there safely," Tom offered as he held out his arm for her to take.

Blushing brightly, Lily bashfully grasped the proffered arm while Tom smiled delighted to have this beautiful woman on his arm even if it was for a moment.

Tom had set a slowly and easy pace for the two of them as he guided her to the Library engaging Lily in a what he thought would be a light conservation.

"What subjects would you be interested in taking?" Tom had asked as they rounded a corner.

"Well, I would like to know more about my Wizarding Heritage," Lily answered demurely, she still wasn't use to be in the powerful company like that of Mr. Riddle, her crush.

"What do you mean?" Tom questioned with a slight tilt of his face showing his interest.

"Well, I only know about some of the Wizarding Traditions from some of the Pureblood students and my friend Celeste* from Ravenclaw. I mean I am a witch and yet I don't truly know what it means to be magical. I know how to cast spells but I don't understand the reason why or how. I want to know why I can feel my magic pulse or how I can see faint traces of magic all around us. I want to understand!" Lily fervently explained forgetting that it was her crush she was talking to. When she turned to look at her companion, she blushed at the shock look on his face.

"Forgive me, I tend to overdo it sometimes," Lily apologized looking down and away.

"No, there is nothing to forgive, your passion for magic is just as strong as my own," Tom started to say, he had been stunned to find another as passionate as he was to understand why he was given the gift of magic. And the beauty Lily radiated as she spoke about it, resounded deep in his soul. He suddenly didn't feel so alone in this world.

"It's not nearly as strong, but one day I hope to follow in your footsteps. That's why I feel hope that with the arrival of Severus's fiancé that your campaign will gain momentum and our education will change," Lily confessed.

Tom was shocked, this beautiful witch wanted to follow in his footsteps? He plights and struggles were reaching out to other than purebloods? It was astonishing. Suddenly all of the endless fights he had to endure because of Dumbledore didn't seem so meaningless with Hadrian and now this enchanting young woman's support. On impulse once more, Tom asked another question, "If you wanted to I could loan you some of my books and if you wanted as well, you could help me with my research for my campaign."

Lily quit walking and stared at the dashing politician.

Feeling flustered Tom ran a hand through his wavy brown hair, unaware that he sent poor Lily into over-drive fantasy.

"Ah, sorry if I overstepped my boundaries," Tom began only for the second time to be interrupted by Lily, but he didn't mind.

"No, no, I would be honored and grateful to what material you wish to loan me and I would be pleased to help you with your research. This would be a dream come true!" Lily gushed before blushing at her outburst, but she found it worth it if she could have that same smile that was being directed at her all the time.

Tom's smile was bursting with happiness as Lily accepted his offer.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Hadrian slammed their bedroom door shut with his foot as his hands were currently busy groping his precious's ass as Severus's legs were wrapped tightly around his waist while placing passionate open mouth kisses all across Severus's neck. Severus's hand tangled in Hadrian's hair, gripping it tightly as the his love changed his kisses to sucking and biting his neck.

"Ha…Hadrian the bed," Severus gasped out. He wasn't sure if his legs could stay up if Hadrian continued nipping at his neck.

Hadrian didn't respond as he carried Severus to the bed. In the back of his mind, Hadrian was barely aware that his magic was responding to unconscious desires as their clothes disappeared from their bodies as well as warding the area against intrusion forgetting that no one knew where the Heir Room was located.

As Severus's head and back touched the cool sheets, he shivered serving only to ignite a lustful moan from his soul mate as their bare bodies touched. Hadrian's hand encircled Severus hard length giving it a squeeze triggering a moan from Severus. Hadrian smirk and attacked Severus's lips with renewed vigor as his hand slowly pumped his precious's erection.

Severus had his arms wrapped around his love's shoulders as his hips buck into Hadrian's hand trying to get a faster motion than the slow steady one his love was torturing him with. When his lips were released, Severus with pleading eyes looked in Hadrian saying, "please," as he rolled his hips.

With a devilish smile Hadrian moved away from Severus's mouth began pressing small kisses and bites down his Precious's firm torso till he reached the area that was causing his precious to have an absolute look of pleading. Hadrian licked the underside of Severus's length before sucking just the head into his mouth eliciting a pleasured gasp and hands flying into his raven hair. Chuckling slightly Hadrian began working the length deeper into his mouth and throat relishing the moans of delight and desire escaping his ever so Slytherin Precious stoic face. It made him so giddy and happy that he was the one to shatter his love's control so completely. Just the thought of another seeing his Precious so completely undone brought forth a fury that only Voldemort could ignite. He growled lowly thinking of another touching his Precious unaware that the extra vibration around his beloved's hardness pushed Severus into his release until the grip on his hair tighten and Severus's hips snapped upward with Hadrian's name being called.

As Severus came down from his bliss, he released his soul-mate's hair and melted into sheets, his body completely boneless. He felt Hadrian moved up beside him lightly stroking his belly lulling him into sleep. A soft kiss was placed on his temple than his lips and a whispered, "I love you Severus" sent Severus into Morpheus's Realm unaware that his love's ego was growing by the minute at how well he had taken care of Severus.

Hadrian was staring down at his Precious with a gentle smile, happy that this Severus was happy and being well-cared for; that his path wasn't dark, that he was here with his beloved now. He had watched his soul-mate grow from a shy and angry eleven year to the amazing, confident young man he was right now. This morning when Severus had attacked him in Potions had been unexpected but quite welcomed. He knew that Severus had been longing for this outlet for their love but Hadrian had held back in fear that he wouldn't have lived the war in his old universe. He knew that most would be the opposite but Harry feared that the bond Severus and he shared was strong already without completely and he feared what would have happen had they completed the bond and Hadrian died. Would Severus have died from the bond breaking? Would Severus being driven insane from intense grief? Would his death pushed Severus into the dark arts? Hadrian didn't want that for his beloved so he had held off, fighting his own desires for his perfect soul-mate. Lightly brushing Severus's hair back, Hadrian placed another kiss on Severus's temple while thinking, _mum could you wake us for dinner?_

**Of course my heir, sweet dreams,** Hogwarts answered as a happiness hummed in her walls that her heir and her heir's mate were happily sleeping.

_**Evening…**_

The Great Hall while noisy, wasn't at its normal level. The students were quietly talking about the day's events of Slughorn being fired and Lockheart's embarrassing but hilarious termination. The Slytherin's while slightly horrified at Riddle's action but they were greatly amused and their respect for the newly appointed Defense Teacher/Politician went up, but the snakes respect for Lord Hogwarts sky-rocketed. They had already respected Lord Hogwarts as he had defended Slytherin but the fact that he was keeping his word about evaluating Hogwarts and making adjustments was amazing. They should have known that Hadrian would keep his word but very few in this era were able to keep their word due to the machination of Dumbledore but Hadrian has him cowered down and that probably had garnered the most respect since the Slytherins are ambitious and to see a man that was engaged to one of their own bringing the 'Great Dumbledore' down from his high stool and then to support their Politician in their rights and beliefs nearly brought some of the older Slytherins to tears. All of Slytherin had been busy that afternoon writing letters to their parents telling them about the on-goings of Hogwarts.

The Gryffindors were also quietly conserving, something that had shocked the other three houses, as the Lions were always loud and boisterous, but today their world had been turned up-side down. From the Marauders to the dismals of teachers to having Riddle becoming their new teacher. They grudgingly respected Lord Hogwarts as he was making a stance for those being bullied that they were to scared or nervous to stop. They had seen the vicious side of the Marauder's pranking and did not want to be recipients. They were also ashamed that they let four rule-breakers lead their house.

The Marauders were doing their best to blend into the surroundings, even going as far to sit at the end of the table with Notice-Me-Not charms on them. After the talking to they received from Dumbledore, even James since he was the ring-leader, they had been trying to hide in the shadows to avoid the Lion's tempers as a few of the seventh years were out for blood for being cowed by younger students. They could have gone to Lord Hogwarts and reported the bullying but they had a feeling Lord Hogwarts would dismiss it as they are the reason his fiancé had been danger. Their ears were still ringing from Dumbledore yelling at them for taking it too far and endangering what the light was trying to prove about being right and gaining Lord Hogwart's support. They could admit to themselves and each other that maybe they did take too far with Severus but they were blinded by teenage emotions and hormones…or so their excuses go.

The other two houses were still with holding their judgments as they personally haven't seen Lord Hogwarts in action yet. From what they have heard though they found that maybe Lord Hogwarts was deserving of their respect moreso than their esteemed headmaster.

The Hall quieted when two figures entered the room. Everybody even the Slytherins were astonished to their new Defense Teacher escorting the Hogwart's renowned 'Fiery Flower' to her table.

"Thank you Tom, you are very insightful," Lily murmured as Tom helped Lily sit down still keep hold of her hand even after she was seated.

"You are welcomed Lily, it was refreshing to speak another who views the magical world the same as me," Tom replied bending over Lily's hand and place light kiss on her knuckles.

Blushing lightly, Lily asked, "It is the same for me."

Tom smirked and with a final kiss to her hand let go and said, "Till tomorrow."

Lily smiled as she replied, "Till tomorrow."

As Tom left the Gryffindor's burst out asking question of, 'how?', 'why?', 'when?', when Lily's infamous glare of promising doom was turned on and directed at each and every Gryffindor who was pestering her.

With a chilling voice, Lily said, "It is none of your concern."

When Tom heard Lily speak in a frosty tone, his blood rushed down below causing a delighted shiver to follow its path. He had seen the brightness and happiness of Miss Lily Evan this afternoon as they discussed Magic and now to hear a hint of her darkness was thrilling. To know that his flower could be deadly as well was arousing.

Sitting once more with his godson and his friends, Tom glanced around and looked at Lucius expecting his unasked question to be answered.

"Neither Hadrian nor Severus has arrived yet," Lucius answered still staring at his godfather, although he knew that he was the only allowed to so.

The hall went back to its quiet chatter as they waited for the food to arrive. While normally the food would have been served already, most knew since Lord Hogwarts was here that the house-elves would serve only when their Master appeared and those that did not know were quickly educated before they could complain.

It was nearly five minutes later, when the hall quieted once more as Lord Hogwarts and his fiancé casually walked in and over to the Slytherin table. The students noticed that the tense and angry Lord from the Defense class was now calm and smug and seemed to radiate a peaceful aura and the hall relaxed unknowing that they had even tensed when the couple entered the room.

As Hadrian led his Precious to their seats, he murmured into Severus's ear, "Are you ready for James to face his punishment?"

A lazy smirk appeared on Severus's face, causing several students to gulp and look over at James in sympathy who's Notice-Me-Not charm melted away revealing a weary and fearful James.

"I am, I can't wait. But do hurry as I'm a bit famished," Severus drawled knowing exactly what his drawl did to his love.

"Naughty, naughty love," Hadrian whispered nipping Severus's ear relishing the slight shiver that ran down Severus body. Unfortunately or fortunately they had arrived at the table and Hadrian helped Severus sit before pressing a light kiss to his lips before straightening with a nod to his friend Tom than he was off to the head table.

Hadrian noticed as he made the short walk to the head table that the Great Hall had gone silent. Hadrian could tell that the older students or those that come from a Wizarding family had explained a few things to those that do not. Smirking, Hadrian thought that this was a great eye-opener on just how much disservice Dumbledore was doing to the students if their peers felt the need to educate themselves.

"Dumbledore, I will hear the punishment of the Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettirgrew now," Hadrian lazily commanded with his hands in his pant's pockets. He had forgone his robe in favor of just his button up shirt and slacks, it had been a battle of wills against his Precious but he pulled out his puppy-dog eyes and Severus caved.

Hadrian watched as Dumbledore stood with a mask of great sadness and disappoint as he said, "I had believed Lord Hogwarts that this would have been in private."

"You believed wrong. Now on with it before I find you unfit to lead this school," Hadrian responded with a sardonic tone with his eyebrow raised.

Once more a great disappoint settled on Dumbledore thinking he could once more cow this powerful warrior.

"Tik tok Dumbledore. Tik Tok," Hadrian said unfazed but not unaware as he examined his finger nails.

The students and teachers were waiting with baited breath, some were hoping that Dumbledore would be sacked, coughFlitwickMcGongallcough, while others were waiting for what their peers punishment would be.

"For the punishment of Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, I have deemed that they be on magical suspension for a period of one week in class and two weeks outside of class as well as a month's detention with their head of their house," Dumbledore finally spoke.

The Ravenclaws and Marauders looked horrified at the punishment for different reasons of course. To be without magic in class? Several of their assignments were during class and required use of magic! The Ravenclaws were ready to protest at the thought of not learning, but then memories of Marauders interrupting classes with their pranks and their protests were silenced.

Three fourths of the dubbed 'Marauders' were in shock at the thought of not having magic to prank or protect themselves against the student body who may be out for retribution against past indiscretions.

"Hmm…I find it lacking, but a decent attempt Dumbledore for now your job is safe," Hadrian replied and everyone was staring at him in shock. Hadrian could hear the let snippets of "he found it lacking?" and "Poor Marauders…"

Hadrian stayed silent for nearly five minutes waiting for the hall to quiet once more, when the students realized that they were holding back Lord Hogwarts it was an immediate quiet.

"As for James Potter your punishment shall be magical suspension for three weeks both in and out of class as well as magic probation meaning your clothes shall not be washed by the house-elves, your bed shall not be made by house-elves and your meal will not be served nor cleaned by the house-elves. You will be expected to have your clothes and dorm spotless, James and you will be required to eat with your house at the designated times with your meal you fetched yourself from the kitchens. Not only that but you will be required to clean the Slytherin common rooms every other day for two weeks without magic as well," Hadrian spoke looking at Dumbledore even though his message was for James.

Dumbledore made to speak thinking that Hadrian was finished but with a smirk Hadrian turned to where the Marauders hid and spoke again, "As for the group named Marauders, you are hereby disbanded as well as you are to be separated, Remus Lupin you are now a Ravenclaw, may you learn wisdom in thinking for yourself and thinking through your decisions. Peter Pettigrew you are to stay in Gryffindor and learn the courage needed to be yourself and not be dependent upon others. Sirius Black you are to be a Slytherin in hopes of learning that not everything is what they seem and that not often fully understanding something can lead to rash decisions as well as understanding your family. James Potter you are now a Hufflepuff. May they teach you that kindness and hard work can go a long ways as well as being non-judgmental against those who differ from you."

The Hall was deathly silent as the punishment of the once Marauders settled into their mind. The pranksters extraordinaire were split up and no more. Each house was gaining one part of the group in hopes teaching them their values. Their house was being praised in a good-light. Lord Hogwart was giving each house their pride back that was once undermined by the famed Marauders or shamed their own house.

Hadrian lifted an eyebrow as he stared at the four young men, "What are you waiting for? Get to your new tables and house. Also for tonight only, you will be allowed magic to move your belongings to your new dorms. Also after dinner Mr. Lupin I would like to speak to you after dinner."

Hadrian and the hall watched as the four disgraced individuals quickly went to their new houses sitting at the ends as it was the only spot opened for this dinner.

The students had thought that was the last but Hadrian shocked them once more by his next announcement earning the respect of many even if they disliked it, "There will be no bullying towards James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Yes they bullied and prank several of you but they are currently unarmed and being punished. To further humiliate them is unnecessary and beneath Hogwart's standards. Instead show them how to become knowledgeable Ravenclaws, hard working Hufflepuffs, brave Gryffindors and ambitious Slytherins. Now let's eat."

Hadrian had been expecting grumbling and reluctant acceptance not the standing ovation he received from all the students and quite a few of the teachers, excluding Dumbledore who was still seated and politely clapping. Hadrian merely nodded and made his way over to his Precious who was standing with a proud smile on his face.

AN – wow that took some time to write but hopefully it met your expectations. Let me know how you like it!

Heartfelt thanks and amazement to all who have reviewed! You guys make my day! Thank you: funny-kitty, dracula2000, SuperCoolCow, serenityselena, atymer, flamenin, amb6675, SawZelda, FlyingShadow09, Jaguarsolaris, Isys Skeeter, Janara, alba angelo, Melikalilly, xfireworkzstarx, dead feather, Janelly Slytherin, Submissive Kitty, Aironth Flamebringer, Micro chibi baka-san, SoulMore, Black Angel of Destruction, Kit Of Light And Dark And Yaoi, dogsby, joytiger , supergirl3684, GothGirl3030, kirallie, Grim1989, Snape'sPurpleFanta, HPpureblood, FireSenshi2, GoddessonmyKnees, marksmom, shadewatcher, Heretogetthestory, XxTaintedxDaggerxX, PhoenixRose92, xDarklightx, leobutler, WyrdSmith, Rainbow2007, and Pri-Chan 1410


	7. Chapter 7

Stretching slightly and wiggling to find a more comfortable spot, Severus sighed when he felt an arm tighten around his middle. It was pure bliss being his soul-mate's arms and waking up in his arms. He had yearned for it for so long that now as it is happening he can't help but think it is a dream. Smiling dreamily Severus slipped back into sleep dreaming of his love and potions and happily ever after.

Hadrian drifted to consciousness long enough to feel his beloved snuggle closer and smiled, relieved to be alive and here with his soul-mate. The morning could wait a little longer. Maybe he should let his mum know about letting the school eat without them being present…

Tom Riddle was awake busily pouring over his lesson's plans for the day. He had decided last night what he would began teaching but he was fine tuning it as he was dealing with seventh years and first years today. He had decided that he would test the seventh years starting from the first years spells and building them up till seventh year spells so he could assess where he needed focus to get the students up to par.

Not only that but Riddle also had another meeting with his Lily planned for today. And yes, he was considering Lily his. Seeing as they seemed click right from the start and he wanted to make her his. He knew he couldn't take it too fast as he would most likely frighten her away. No he planned to introduce her to more of the Pureblood traditions and ease her into the thought of bonding with him.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts Riddle looked down at his paper to see that he had written down the bonding ritual in Parseltongue. Sighing Riddle vanish the parchment and began writing again.

James woke up needing to use the bathroom and stumbled out of his bed, groggily making his way to the bathroom only smack soundly into a wall. Squinting James tried to figure out why there was a wall where the bathroom was supposed to be. Giving up on squinting, James tried to summon his glasses only to feel his arm being zapped. It was then that his mind caught up with him and his punishment of no magic and being transfer into the worthless house of Hufflepuff did it sink in that he didn't know where the bathroom was and he was in house that his father had called pansy footed.

Groaning James whacked his head against the wall, and began to hate the so-called Lord Hogwarts. Before he came, James's life was going good. Now? Now he was defenseless and he didn't even have his friends to commiserate with.

"Po-ah-ah-tter?" a voice yawned from behind.

Slightly banging his head, James answered, "Yes?"

"Bathroom is out the door and to the left," the voice told him.

Not bothering to answer, James retraced his steps to his bed and grabbed his glasses before leaving the dorms in a huff, never noticing the sleepy eyerolls from his new dorm mates.

Peter awoke tense waiting for a bucket of cold water or blaring horn being sounded in the dorm, so when that didn't happen, he cautiously opened his eyes to see Frank Longbottom staring at him curiously.

Smiling sheepishly, Peter squeaked out a 'good morning' before shyly slipping out of bed to get dressed hiding behind his curtains.

"You know you have nothing to be afraid of here with us," Frank stated frankly eyeing the nervous behavior.

"I-I-I know," Peter muttered slipping his robe on before straightening out his bed sheets.

Shaking his head Frank got up from his bed already dress as he had been up for a minutes and had been studying his transfiguration text. Walking over to Peter, he straightened Peter from his hunched form, tilted his chin up and said, "Don't let me see you cowering. Find your inner strength."

Peter stared in shock as he watched his dorm mate leave the room.

Sirius peeked out of the bed curtains seeing if any of the snakes were about and were surprised to see none of them bed with their beds made and curtains open. Opening his own bed curtains, Sirius took a good look around his new area. Everything was neat and tidy. Not a sock out of place. Frowning Sirius fell back onto his beds and rubbed his red rimmed eyes. He hadn't slept a wink last night due to his fears of the snakes attacking him at his weakest point when his eyes were closed.

Tiredly Sirius made his way to his trunk, having showered last night Sirius began throwing his clothes on in his normal fashion; shirt buttoned except for the top three with part tucked in and part out in the open, pants and shoes on, robes thrown over his clothes and raked his fingers through his hair. As he threw his tie over neck, the dorm door opened to reveal Lucius Malfoy and the Lestrange brothers.

"Can I help you?" Sirius asked snarkily.

"Yes, you can start by following the dress code," Lucius replied coolly.

"Whatever snake," Sirius retorted reaching for his book bag. The muggles seriously had the greatest inventions.

"You will not disgrace this house with your unkempt appearance," Lucius reiterated.

"Look, I don't care," Sirius stated facing off with the three snakes, which admittedly was rather stupid but he wasn't backing down.

Lucius stared at him as if he was assessing him before turning sharply on his heel and walking back out the door with the brothers but not before saying, "This is your last chance. Lord Hogwarts won't take kindly to you being disrespectful."

Sirius stared at the closed door for a minute before sneering, Lord Hogwarts could kiss his ass.

Remus also had tired eyes as he too stayed awake but isn't of being afraid of being attack, he had spent the night thinking about the choices he had made or hadn't made and what Lord Hogwarts had told him the night before.

_Flashback_

"_You wanted to talk to me my Lord?" Remus asked standing before a laughing Lord Hogwarts and smirking Slytherins._

"_Ah Lupin, I did. Lucius and Rodolphus keep my Severus company for a bit?" Lord Hogwarts questioned with a raise eyebrow._

"_Of course Hadrian, besides Severus here has been holding out on us," Lucius replied gracefully with a predatory smile._

_With a bark of a laugh, Hadrian leaned down pressed a kiss to Severus's smirking lips before looking at Lucius with a pitying glance saying, "You poor, poor soul. May Merlin bless your soul."_

_Remus frowned at the bantering before Lord Hogwarts led him out of the Great Hall._

"_Aren't you worried about your mate?" Remus questioned tentatively._

"_Nope, Severus is a gifted genius and an excellent dueler. Not to mention his wit and sharp tongue can be lethal as well," Lord Hogwarts answered with his hands in pocket strolling down the hallway towards the outside._

"_You wanted to talk to me?" Remus asked after several minutes of silence._

"_You know the moon is beautiful," Lord Hogwarts remarked casually._

"_Yes it is."_

"_And those that heed the moon's call are gifted. Some may fear them but others welcome them."_

"_I'm not following," Remus said growing nervous._

"_Sometimes you can chose your pack, but that doesn't necessarily mean that they are the right pack. The right pack would support you not only in your night life," here Lord Hogwarts paused to smirk, "but in your day life. Your dreams and ambitions. They wouldn't make you doubt yourself or their friendship for being studious."_

_Remus swallowed. How had he known about his disease? Or that his friends thought his dream of being a scholar was ridiculous? Or that he kept up with their pranks purely for the reason of not being abandoned and outed as the vile creature he was?_

"_Have you talked to your maker? He must have had a reason for turning you…" _

_With that being left in the air, Remus heard Lord Hogwarts walking away from him as he sat down heavily on the stone bench._

_End Flashback_

He had returned later that night for his stuff and quietly put his things way before wandering out to the Black Lake to contemplate what he had been told.

He couldn't actually remember being turned or what happened after that. All he could remember was his parents looking at him in disgust and keeping him locked up, and that once a month he turned into cursed form filled with pain and loneliness. If it hadn't been for Dumbledore, he knew his parents wouldn't have let him leave. He remembers his parents mentioning Fenrir Greyback and himself repeatedly in angry hushed tones. Maybe this Greyback knows something…

Lily stretched and smiled as she woke up from her delightful dream where Mr. Riddle had been sinfully delicious things in her ear as he caressed her body.

"It seems as though the flower has blossomed," a serene voice came from the end of her bed.

Opening her eyes, Lily smirked at her best friend, Celeste.

"How do you manage to always get in to the Gryffs dorm?" Lily teased leaning against her head board.

"I am friends with the spirit with in the castle and she has granted me permission," Celeste replied serenely before smiling deviously as she said, "Spill about tall dark and dangerous!"

"Merlin, he's perfect," Lily replied dreamily.

"Details Lily details!" Celeste chastised.

"He escorted me the whole way to the Library and dinner while never letting my hand go," Lily started out.

"The moon will fade before you get to the juicy details," Celeste whined.

"He kissed my hand multiple times," Lily confessed turning red as she remembered their time in the library.

"That's it? No bodice ripping ecstasy?" Celeste asked shocked.

"Celeste! Mr. Riddle was a gentleman," Lily huffed.

"He's a prude!" Celeste cried and Lily rolled her eyes. Her friend was free spirited and didn't see why people didn't succumb to their inner sexual beasts. Lily was a good friend though and didn't comment that Celeste was hypocrite as she had been pining over Zeno Lovegood for awhile now and he was just a crazy about her.

"He's a romantic!" Lily defended her crush.

"Mark my words Flower, you are going to have to let your fire out to get this forest burning," Celeste warned.

Lily chucked her pillow at her best friend.

AN – So just an interlude as I work on the next part of the story. What did you think?

Also just in case anything happens to my work here on , I am also posting on Archive of Our Own under the same penname: Pikachumomma. I'm looking into other sites as well.

Huge major thank you's to all of my reviewers! You guys keep me going, even if it takes me a while to update nowadays. I normally list all of my kickass reviewers but I wanted to get this out to you guys as fast as I can. THANK YOU once more!


	8. Chapter 8

Sirius for all of his bravado and courage was twitching nervously. You see he had been fired up this morning about Lord Hogwarts kissing his ass but as he walked through the common room being stared at as if he was a dead man walking and he put on a false front and strode out into the hallways like he owned the place. It had always been his fall back when his courage was fell short. Now though he was sitting at the Slytherin table waiting for breakfast, watching as, in groups, the Snakes calmly took their places and readjusted as they left a spot for their Lord and his fiancé. Sirius was surprised that the snakes didn't ostracize him nor did they abandon him to sit by himself. Other six years were sitting next to him politely as they silently waited for the morning meal to begin. Sirius was freaking out. He had expected them to treat him as a leper not as one of their own.

Twenty minutes had passed since the whole of Slytherin had been seated and they were quietly conversing and Sirius looked around for his friends. He found Peter first sitting next Frank Longbottom and Charles Wood being quiet like normal but was sitting straighter and wasn't twitching nearly as much. Sirius frowned as he watched the smallest of their group, but his attention was stolen away from Peter when a thoughtful but shivering Remus caught his attention. He was worried about Remus since he needed his friends the most and thought Lord Hogwarts was cruel to do this to his friend. But his anger gave way to surprise a few of the Ravenclaws started to fuss over his shivering no doubt spouting off unneeded facts about colds or some shit.

Looking away he tried to look for his best friend James. He knew James would be having a tough time seeing as he placed into the second worst house as well as having to fetch his own meals. After searching the masses, he couldn't find James anywhere at the Puffs table. A frown once again marred Sirius's features trying to figure out where exactly his friend could be when the doors flew open to reveal a yawning Lord Hogwarts dressed in slacks and gray shirt buttoned half way revealing a blood red undershirt with combat boots? Sirius frown deepened, he couldn't remember Lord Hogwarts wearing combat boots nor looking so at ease the previous days. Sirius looked down at his own outfit, compared to Lord Hogwarts who oozed confidence and still seemed put together and well-dressed, his attire just seemed sloppy. Fidgeting a Sirius managed to tuck his shirt in properly and buttoned it before Lord Hogwarts took his seat.

Sirius tried not to stare but it was almost impossible actually being this close to the Lord and it was damn near impossible when he greeted the snakes.

"Good Morning Lucius, Rodolphus. Where's Rabastan?" Lord Hogwarts asked.

"He is sitting with his and Severus's good friend Regulus. He feels that in the excitement that they had forgotten him Hadrian," Malfoy answer in friendly manner so unlike what Sirius has heard before and shocked at the casual address, "Where is Severus?"

Lord Hogwarts had a decidedly wicked grin, Sirius thought as he watched the Lord speak, "He is still up in our rooms."

"Oh? Did you destroy a potion?" Lestrange asked curiously.

"No but he might bragged about me having a wicked tongue," Lord Hogwarts began only to stop as Snape slapped a hand across his mouth. Sirius blinked where had Snape come from?

"Not another word love," Snape hissed and Sirius stared with his mouth slack at the way Snape was acting.

"Where the bloody hell did you come from Snivellus?" Sirius blurted before blanching at what he said thinking _I'm dead, he's going to kill me._

Sirius shrank with in his self as the Slytherins turned with glares directed at him while Severus was busy distracting Lord Hogwarts. He felt a tap on shoulder and turned to look at his tightly smiling brother who said, "Brother dear, would you come me with for a few?"

Still pasty, Sirius nodded and stood from his table and followed his younger brother out of the Great Hall slightly amazed that no one seemed to take notice. Following his brother into an abandon classroom, he was not ready for the punch to the face. Stumbling, Sirius looked at his brother and whispered shocked, "Regulus?"

"No Sirius, don't talk," Regulus demanded, "You have no clue what you just did and that Severus just saved your ass."

"Reggie…" Sirius started to say only to be cut-off.

"No! You just insulted the long awaited Lord Hogwarts's mate! NOT ONLY that but a true soul-mate!" Reggie shouted losing his composure.

"What's a true-mate thing?" Sirius asked confused.

"Did never listen to mother's tales?" Reggie questioned.

"Why would I, mother never liked me and they were stupid fairy tales," Sirius defended himself.

"Mother never hated you! She pushed you so hard because she wanted you to be a great Lord Black! She had high hopes for you! Every time you told her 'no' or that you 'hated her' you broke her heart. I remember seeing Mother cry when you were eight you told her that you wished she was like James mom, who was her cousin!" Regulus explained frustrated and angry. He hated how his older brother treated their mother. While yes she was strict, but she was always there, teaching them and answering all their questions.

"Like mother ever cried she was always cold-hearted," Sirius scoffed feeling nervous at the emotions his brother was showing.

Regulus stared at his brother, "She only put on a mask around after you told her she was no longer your mother."

"She was always cold in public," Sirius stated feeling slightly guilty.

"We are a darker sided magic and people accuse our family and others families like Malfoys and Notts of pureblood supremacy because we follow traditions passed down through our families. Have you ever felt the taunts and whispers at the social functions? No. you haven't because you whined and disappeared leaving me with Mother. The sneers that were directed at us were cruel. So I had to developed a mask in public, just like Mother and the other families! Just because we don't wear our emotions on our sleeves in public does not mean that the taunts and looks do not affect us. We are humans too."

The last sentence was whispered as a single tear fell from Regulus's eye. Regulus shook his head and once more his mask was back on as tonelessly as could said, "If I were you, I would stay well away from Lord Hogwarts today or until you apologize for the insult. I would do some reading if I was you."

Sirius stared dumfounded at his blank-faced brother leave the room. He knew Slytherins were humans but they were never affected by the teasing that Sirius believed them to be stone-hearted. Sitting heavily, Sirius stared off into space and began to relook at his memories.

Meanwhile…

Severus had taken to whispering his love and admiration for his soul-mate in his ear, distracting his love from destroying the castle or killing Sirius. Granted he hated Black but he would rather not have his love deal with the Ministry just yet and he hated how the anger transformed his love's magic into something malicious and sinister. He had yet to feel Hadrian's magic like that and it was frightening.

Severus was softly stroking Hadrian's nape when he felt his love relax and calm. However that gave way to lust as the words and touch began to register in Hadrian's mind. Thankfully it was time for class as the bell rang. Placing a teasing kiss to Hadrian's neck, Severus saying, "It's time for transfiguration."

Hadrian groaned and Severus snickered as he left his love at the table meeting Rabastan and Regulus at the entryway.

"I'm sorry Severus for my brother," Regulus said as they walked to their class.

"It's not your fault, Regulus. So what have you been doing these past few days?" Severus questioned looking at his friend.

Regulus shrugged, "Writing mum about Lord Hogwarts and Mr. Riddle."

"What did she have to say?" Rabastan asked from the other side of Severus.

"She wants to meet him. See if he is actually worthy of the being Hogwarts Heir," Regulus said slouching a bit.

"Ha. My mum wants to meet him as well. What do you think Severus? Can your arm candy handle our mums?" Rabastan joked elbowing Severus.

"He's more than just arm candy, he's has a wicked tongue too," Severus quipped setting his friends laughing as he repeated his love's words.

**Back with Hadrian…**

Lucius snickered as he patted Hadrian's back.

"He's trying to kill me Lucius," Hadrian groaned willing his lust and erection away.

"There, there, just remember there's always the afternoon and night," Lucius comforted struggling not to laugh.

"Bloody hell he turned into a tease," Hadrian gripped sitting up shrugging Lucius's hand away.

"Don't you have class as well?" Rodolphus asked smirking.

"Bloody Hell," Hadrian groaned disappearingon the spot leaving behind two amused Slytherins.

Apparating straight into the Transfiguration Classroom, Hadrian spotted Minerva and quickly made his way over to her.

"Good Morning Professor McGonagall," Hadrian greeted causing Minerva to look up from her notes.

"Ah, good morning Lord Hogwarts, I trust this morning has found you well?" Minerva stood up coming around to speak to Hadrian face to face.

"It has, you as well?" Hadrian grinned waiting for her to break her stoic mask.

"Indeed. Filius says you're a good man and to teach what I feel is appropriate?"

"I would appreciate it. Seeing as there are a few other teachers I need to evaluate," Hadrian obliged nodding his head.

Minerva's lips twitched, "I see, well if you need to leave early feel free."

Hadrian laughed and walked towards the back of the classroom.

After twenty minutes of listening to McGonagall teach more advanced spells in a way that the students could understand, Hadrian made eye contact and saluted one of his favorite people and left in favor of evaluating the other teachers.


	9. Chapter 9

Severus was worried. He hasn't seen his soul mate since this morning and he could feel Hadrian's magic change from the constant warmth to something else. He knew that his love was monitoring other classes today rather than just his own and Severus had a feeling that Hadrian has discover just how truly worthless some of the teachers are in Hogwarts.

Gnawing his lower lip, Severus thought of what he should do. It would help if he could speak to Hogwarts as well.

**I am here my child and do not fret.**

Severus barely controlled his jump seeing as he was in the Great Hall for lunch.

**My heir is merely regaining his sense of balance before he faces Dumbledore.**

_Lady Hogwarts?_

**You may call me mum, if you wish.**

_Mum…where is Hadrian? I wish to be with him._

There a moment of silence and Severus played with his food when Hogwarts answered him.

**You may join him, beware though he is in a foul mood. Not that I blame him. Go to the second-floor and enter the girl's lavatory. From there I will guide you the rest of the way.**

_Thank you…mum._

Hogwarts didn't answer but Severus feel warmth settle over him that he imagined what his mother's hug felt like when he was younger.

"Excuse me my friends, I do not feel well and wish to retire for the afternoon," Severus stated letting Lucius and Regulus know he was leaving.

Lucius merely nodded his head while Regulus barely hid a smirk, "I hope you are able to **rest** Severus."

"Oh Shush you," Severus scowled as he left the table.

Entering the lavatory, Severus looked around just in case any of the girls were still in here even though he knew the second floor bathrooms were practically abandoned.

Standing in front of the sinks, Severus waited. It was not even a moment later when the sinks and mirrors began to shift into an entrance where stairs were leading the way down. Taking a steadying breath Severus began the descant. Bloody Gryffindors rubbing off on him.

At the bottom of the stairs it was pitch black except for a single torch that was lit. From there a row of torches came to life and Severus assumed that was the way to his love. Following the lit up torches, Severus faintly heard shattering and blasting noises that slowly became louder the closer he approached.

When he came upon a fully lit up room, Severus came to a halt as his protector and love was standing in the middle with magicked practicing dummies flying at Hadrian, their arms swinging and moving from different directions. Severus watched as more dummies appear when Hadrian's spell didn't land in a critical area and completely obliterated when a spell landed correctly.

Entranced Severus watched as Hadrian gracefully dodged and attacked the dummies. He knew that the dummies couldn't officially hurt his love but when one was about to get the better of Hadrian, Severus reacted without warning blasting the dummy away before it disintegrated. However that didn't stop Hadrian in fact he kept fighting sparing a quick smile to Severus.

**Go join him. Hopefully you won't know the troubled times he faced but it is always good to be prepared especially since you two are now in a position of power.**

Severus merely nodded before sliding in behind Hadrian's back protecting it from the dummies and began practicing his own knowledge of spells making sure he landed critical hits nearly every time since the majority were still attacking Hadrian head on for the most part.

As the last one turned to dusk, the two stood there for a moment catching their breath before turning to face each other. As their eyes met, Severus could see that his love was charged up as his eyes were an electrifying shade of green and his power radiated off his skin. When Hadrian moved to caress Severus's face, Severus realized he was charged as well when sparks flew from their touching skin.

Something shifted though and Hadrian was devouring his lips in a possessive flurry as his hands roamed Severus's body, pulling clothes away from their confines before finally just banishing their clothes to their closet. As Severus was drawn closer, he gasped as their bare torsos met and Hadrian's lip travelled down the column of his throat while hands seemed to grasp his rear in bruising force. Severus tangled his own fingers in Hadrian's hair keeping his love close.

One moment there were standing in the middle of a gory practice room and the next in their bed with Hadrian on top of him grinding their lower halves together.

Hadrian shifted lower and Severus parted his legs, cradling his love close as Hadrian lavished kisses and love bites across his torso. His senses being overwhelmed where he could only gasp and moan, Severus was unaware when he felt a something warm and slippery pressing in him twisting and turning. It felt amazing and his body responded arching his hips. It was only a matter of minutes when the presence left only to return wider and somewhere in the far back recesses of his mind, Severus knew they were Hadrian's fingers.

"I am sorry my precious, I wanted this to be different," Hadrian whispered ghosting kisses up his neck and ear.

It took an effort to gather some brain function, but he managed and pulled Hadrian so that Severus could see his face, "I have wanted it for so long, wanted you for so long. Please?"

Hadrian groaned and dropped his head to Severus's shoulder removing his fingers so he could slick his erection. As he pressed it against Severus's entrance, Severus tensed for a moment before relaxing and Hadrian slid all the way in, resting for a moment savoring the tight heat of his precious.

When Severus arched his hips, Hadrian took it as a silent command to move, withdrawing only to thrust back in completely leaving Severus to moan wantonly. Slowly building up to the frenzied paced once more, devouring and worshipping his precious.

Severus could do nothing but try and meet each thrust as he was once more drawn into the passionate and fevered lovemaking. Just as explosive the beginning was, the ending was as well. Their magic had begun to roll off of them mixing and binding them to each other, that when the two powerful males reached their climax, a gold dome covered them before exploding into glittering dust as the Hadrian collapsed unto his love.

"I love you Severus," Hadrian murmured against Severus's taunt heaving stomach.

"I love you too, Hadrian," Severus answered bending forward to press a kiss to Hadrian's sweaty locks.

A peaceful silence settled around them as they caught their breath and floated down from their ecstasy.

As their breath slowed and deepened a quiet conversation began.

"I'm sorry your first was so frenzied and rushed," Hadrian apologized pressing little kisses on Severus's chest.

"It was perfect, my love. It was better than my fantasies," Severus admitted stroking his fingers through Hadrian's hair. The pure passion and love Hadrian had surrounded him in, Severus never could have fantasied or even imagined.

"That good huh?" Hadrian smirked when a gentle tap to the head came.

Another lull of silence fell over them before Hadrian shifted so that he could hold his precious close.

"What brought you to the Chamber of Secrets? And how did you find it?" Hadrian asked nuzzling Severus, amazed that Severus had not only found him but joined him, moving in harmony with him as they fought the spelled dummies.

"Mum," Severus answered simply enjoying the sweet touches from his mate.

"Mum? As in Lady Hogwarts?" Hadrian asked confused.

"Mmmmm," a drowsily Severus answered.

Hadrian laughed happily and was content to simply hold Severus as he napped basking their after-glow.

When Hadrian woke up next, his mind was clearer and was able to actually think through his decisions instead of the blinding anger he had been feeling. He couldn't believe the teachers Dumbledore hired. Most barely knew their subject and some didn't even have their masteries.

Dragging his fingertips up and down Severus's arm, Hadrian thought of the best course of action. He really wanted to shut down all classes besides the core: Defense Against Dark Arts, Potions, Charms and Transfiguration. To get the students caught up to their correct levels. He also wanted to kick Dumbledore out. He would need the school boards cooperation for this though as replacing teachers were one thing but replacing Headmasters were another. If he remembers right Malfoys have always been on the school board. Maybe he could get Lucius to gather his father and associates for a meeting.

Hogwarts would smirk if she could, her poor heir didn't realize that he already had the backing of most of the school thanks to what the students have written home. As well as the majority of the school board were going to be showing up for dinner. Hogwarts giggled slightly before speaking to her heir.

**Hadrian.**

_Yes Mum?_

**You will get your backing tonight. Just make sure to clean behind your ears.**

_Tonight? What's going on?_

**No matter where you go, you shine brightly.**

Hadrian lay pondering what his mum was talking about when Severus stretched upward to press a kiss to Hadrian's jawline, whispering "How about a bath?"

Hadrian moaned before scooping his precious up and carrying a laughing Severus to their bathroom.

_**Meanwhile after their bath…**_

A group of fifteen wizards and witches apparated to the gates of Hogwarts before storming through the gates and into Hogwarts making their way to the Great Hall where students were just starting to gather for dinner the group strode their way to the front table and stood waiting. Several students recognized the faces of the group but stayed where they were, knowing that something big was about to happen.

Their parents have showed up…

**AN – mwahahahaha what did you think? Was it alright?**

**Huge THANK YOU to all of my reviewers! You guys are awesome! You truly make my day with your words!**


	10. Chapter 10

The students were curious and nervous. Never before had the School Board together made an appearance, nor have parents graced the halls of Hogwarts other than special circumstances which are few and far between. The fifteen wizards and witches stood in front of the long table where the professors usually sat with blank faces, not even gracing their children with a wink or nod. The students knew it had to do with Lord Hogwarts and Dumbledore.

Regulus Black and Lucius Malfoy stood next to each other watching the other students sweat as the adults waited for Hadrian to show for dinner.

"10 galleons that mum speaks first," Regulus muttered as he folded his arms.

"15 if my dad is the one," Lucius countered shifting his stance to glance at his pocket watch, "Professor Riddle is going to lament that he missed the show."

"There are always ways to see what had happened. Besides he still has a career outside of teaching Defense."

"Too true."

Regulus nodded and focused his attention on the silent School Board waiting for the explosion that was bound to happen.

As the professors began to trickle in, the students noticed that there were a few missing from breakfast. Soft whispers broke out amongst the seventh and sixth years most confirmations of joys while others were claiming galleons from bets lost.

Lucius noted that a certain mutt slinked his way in and sat at the Slytherin table. Upon further observation Lucius noted that Sirius looked put to together even if a tad rebellious. He still wore those muggles shoes, Vans if he recalled and he had a few piercings but his shirt was pressed and tucked in and his pants wear worn correctly. Even his robe seemed cleaner. Lucius hmm'ed his approval.

A tingle of magic whispered through the students and collectively they found their places and stood waiting.

They did not wait long as the Lord Hogwarts stepped into the hall escorting his fiancé. As he passed the first seat of the tables, the students sat down showing manners taught by parents that have been forgotten or never taught.

As Lord Hogwarts strode forward with the grace of a predator, his fiancé glided with an unnatural grace; the pair stopped a respectable distance from the School Board and stared at the group. Not as if they were beneath but as equals or honorable opponents.

There was absolute silence as the two groups faced each other. The first to break the little contest was Lord Malfoy as leant forward in a quarter of a bow and the others followed his example. Hadrian met each other with a tilt of head acknowledging the subtle powerplay.

"Lord Hogwarts, I am Lady Black and this is Lord Malfoy," Regulus's mother introduced as they were in the fore front, "A pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Hadrian smiled, "I'm sure the ever consent letters about my arrival has tainted your perception of me, however Lord Hogwarts is one name rarely used, a more common name for me is Lord Hadrian Emrys and this enchanting man is Soon-to-be Consort Severus Prince formerly known as Severus Snape."

"Indeed. It is always a treasure to see those embrace their full Wizarding heritage," Lucius's father spoke with approval. He had wondered way Lucius's friend never accepted the Wizarding name going by his muggle name.

"It is," Hadrian agree, "however it is a shame when it is hidden from them. It is also a disgrace to keep one's rightful heritage from them."

Those close enough saw Hadrian's eyes flash for a moment but vanished when Severus placed his palm a little higher giving comfort. Flaying meddling old men can wait.

"One must ask, Lord Emrys. Do you not support the evolution of what has been brought to our world?" Lady Black slyly questioned, hawk-like eyes trained on the Lord waiting for his answer.

"One should always strive to better themselves, however they should not leave behind what has brought them here. To advance is natural but to forget is to err," Hadrian answered eyes never wavering from the formidable Lady Black. A lady that Hadrian had wished was on his side growing up. He could see the fierce loyalty hidden in the tendrils of her magic and hidden deep with the gray eyes. From the way she held herself, Hadrian knew she would a great asset and as a smirk appeared at the corner of her mouth, maybe even a doting aunt if things turned out the way he hoped. He was already looking fondly upon Regulus, his beloved's friend and one who in a previous universe gave his life to help stop a war. This lady was nothing like the screaming portrait from his memory. This one had a stern mask but concern and youthfulness peaked through her magic. A playfulness when with those trusted and familiar.

"And how do you propose to accomplish this task? Relieve two-thirds of the school's staff?" Lord Malfoy probed, readying for when the intense green eyes wholly focus on him. From what his son has spoken of this Lord, he would be a great friend, maybe even a close family friend.

"I do when none of them have their masteries and have done nothing to further the education of the next generation," Hadrian replied shifting his attention to Lucius's father, "Tell me who is involved in the hiring process for the Hogwarts' staff?"

"Generally the Headmaster unless the position goes unfilled for too long," was the quick reply.

"Are there any rules or guidelines for hiring?" Hadrian pushed forward.

"There are a few, however the Headmaster is bound to abide by those rules," Lord Malfoy countered curiosity creep forth in his eyes, he could see why Lucius enjoyed conserving with Lord Emrys.

"But there are loop-holes for everything. For instance, one rule is that each of the professors offered a position must have a mastery. Now take ex-Professor Ziess. He, at one time, had his mastery but it had been repealed when it was discovered that he had copied his thesis from another apprentice. So he had one but it had been revoked therefore sailing around that rule," Hadrian explained watching as the information sunk in and what it meant for their children's education.

While Lady Black looked thunderous as she took education serious, Lord Malfoy had a thoughtful expression peeking through his mask.

"However, it is poor manners to keep other's from their meals. Please will you join us for this lovely feast we are about to be served?" Hadrian asked as he conjured a table for all fifteen school governors and for his fiancé and himself as well.

Something like approval shown in Lady Black's eyes as Lord Malfoy accepted on behalf of all the members completely disregarding the Headmaster as Lord Emrys had previously done.

Regulus held out his hand as Lucius deposited a small sack of galleons into his friend's hand, although slightly disappointed that there was no confrontation from the "Light".

Sirius looked abashed as he saw his mother for the first time in a new light, seeing behind the masks that she always wore and saw he had severely misjudged his own mum. Hopefully it wasn't too late to repair the damage that had been wrought by his youthful rebellion and subtle encouragement from a certain headmaster. As he watched the by-play between Lord Emrys and his mum, Sirius casually visited older memories looking past the jaded views and warped voices that framed his thoughts and opinions.

Lady Hogwarts hummed in approval as she watched her sons play their parts beautifully. Change had been in the air but now it was thrumming with it. A new era was rising on the horizon.

"Lord Emrys, I do believe that I am still Headmaster, and as such a certain respect should be given," Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts demanded as he carefully made his way to the table Hadrian had conjured. Half his staff is gone, and those that are here are pushing against the mold he had meticulously created and to add insult to injury here Lord Emrys stood and converse with the school board governors who had never fully been on board with his ideas and desires.

"Respect is given when respect is due. However courtesy should always be followed especially to the bigger fish," Hadrian countered pulling out Severus's chair casually brushing his fingertips across his precious's nape.

"Then it should be extended first and communicated with what you found wrong rather than acting foolishly and leaving the students without teachers," Dumbledore reprimanded.

"The students," Hadrian's eyes flashed, deep seeded hatred glinting, "are better off not learning than learning the wrong way. By far it is easier to teach the first time rather than relearn and retrain."

"Lord Emrys speaks truth Dumbledore, besides I believe you have passed your prime in guiding the youth," Lady Black smoothly inserted nodding her thanks to Malfoy for holding out her chair.

"I second the motion," Lord Malfoy agreed as he gracefully sat in his chair.

"Those in favor of Dumbledore retiring?" Lord Nott, a rather quiet fellow on the school board, spoke from his seat across from Lord Malfoy.

"Aye!" Various voices answered even a few students joined in, a tall telling of when teenagers are in agreement with their parents.

"Those opposed?"

Silence reign brief before, "Headmaster, thank you for your time and services and extend to you retirement. You have a week to gather your possessions. So mote it be."

"So mote it be."

Dumbledore gaped before snapping his mouth closed and strode away from the Great Hall.

The students cheered while Lady Black went straight to business placing her napkin on her lap, "So who have you picked as replacements?"

Lord Malfoy will forever remember this moment, when the strong and composed young man before him that exuded confidence revealed his age of a young adult as Lord Emrys tinted red and replied, " I was hoping that some of you would fill the positions until next year when I, along with the board, found new teachers that will bring Hogwarts back to her glorious state."

Lady Black shock showed through her magic as her mask stayed in place before softening, "I would be honored."

"I would be as well," Lord Malfoy offered, mind racing in several directions on organizing classes and interviews as a smile began on Lord Emrys face.

Several others murmured their agreement causing Hadrian's smile to grow. As he reached for his goblet, his precious leaned closed whispering, "Well done my love. I'm proud of you."

Hadrian's ears tinted pink as raised his glass, toasting, "To new teachers, to new times, to regaining what we have lost!"

Expecting only the adults to toast, Hadrian was surprised when the students toasted as well. Perhaps not all was lost under Dumbledore guidance.

AN – I apologize for going off grid, however real life is kicking my ass. I still won't fully be on grid for a while as internet is limited. I hope to update a few stories at a time when I can.

Thank you to all of my reviewers! You guys are like balm to the soul. Thank you so much!


End file.
